The Hearth of a Donii
by zzzaney
Summary: A continuing saga from Song of the Mammoth
1. Default Chapter

Body Chaos erupted among the travelers and Madenia sent a silent prayer to the Mother as Ayla guided Dalanar to sit. She quickly had a fire going and made a calming tea for everyone. None of them had answers for the questions whispered about. 

"We'll have to give him a proper burial." Jondalar stated grimly. He hoped the Mother would still be able to find his spirit and take it home. 

"We should have a zelandonii" Dalanar knew his camp would be leaving for the summer meeting in less than a moon, and he didn't think they could make it there in time. 

"Ayla can call him back to the Mother." Ranec announced, much to her surprise. 

"I don't know how the Mother calls her children back. I only know the Clan way." She objected. 

Dalanar reached over and took her hand. "Any help you could give would be appreciated." 

Reluctantly, Ayla nodded. 

"How long ago do you think it happened?" Madenia asked as a chill went up her spine. The last thing she wanted was a crazy person lurking around the area. She subconsciously held Tholiza closer, causing the toddler to squirm to get down. 

As if sensing her mood, Jondalar spoke softly. 

"I don't think whoever did this is around here. He's been....gone for at least a moon." 

"I should go prepare him." Ayla stood but Jondalar placed his hand on her arm. 

"Wait. Let us bring him out first." 

Ayla frowned. Not hat she wanted to see him the way he was, but she felt it was important to see his final place. Perhaps there would be a sign from the Mother that would help his spirit or the family he left behind. 

"Jondalar....did he have a mate?" 

The blond man frowned. "I don't know. When he was Zelandonii, he was mated but they scattered the hearth." 

Dalanar shook his head. "He was promised. Last summer he met a woman from the 3rd cave, Pakena? Dark brown hair, has a son." He directed his words to Jondalar, the younger man didn't remember her, but he nodded for Dalanar to continue. 

"They would have made a good match. Pakena's first mate was killed in a stampede a few summers ago." 

Ayla looked towards the mine opening, puzzled. Even with knowing where the entrance was a person would have a hard time locating it. She was left with an uneasy feeling. 

"Dalanar? Could anyone else know where the mine is?" Ayla carefully asked. 

Dalanar frowned as he thought. "No. Not that I know of. Only the Lanzadonii. Why do you ask?" 

Ayla had a hard time believing anyone could have so much evil in them, but she knew first hand that wasn't so. "Whoever killed him had to have known where the mine was." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"No!" Dalanar exploded as he stood, causing Ayla to take a step back. Jondalar & Ranec both came forward to protect her if necessary. 

"None of my people are capable of.....of this! How dare you imply that!" 

"Dalanar, calm down." Jondalar spoke. "She does have a point." 

When Dalanar started to protest, Jondalar cut him off. "I'm not saying one of the Lanzadonii did this, but....someone had to have known where the mine was. Maybe someone happened upon him." He finished lamely. 

Dalanar glared at him and spoke evenly. "Do you really think your people, your kind, could do such a thing? If it wasn't Lanzadonii, then there's only one other choice." 

Jondalar swallowed hard. "I wouldn't want to think so, but after the S'Amurians, I have to say it is possible." 

Dalanar stared at them, one at a time before turning and going into the woods. 

"What's he going to do?" Madenia asked, feeling overwhelmed and a little frightened. After all, Dalanar wasn't a small man and she didn't know him very well. What form would his anger take? 

"I'm sure he just needs some time to think things over." Jondalar said, trying to reassure everyone-himself included. He though about the task at hand and his stomach churned. "I'll start to make a place for Kanolar." 

"I'll help you." Ranec offered and Jondalar nodded in appreciation. Silently they headed off into the woods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ayla found herself in-between worlds. She was traveling across the sky as the land passed below swiftly. She didn't know where she was going but all around he was a sense of urgency. Below, she spotted a man carrying a heavy load traveling south. She tried to will herself closer, but she couldn't. 

Next she was coming up on familiar land and as she soared past a cliff, she recognized the Lanzadonii cave! It was still early in the day and a woman was standing outside. Ayla watched as she walked heavy hearted towards the river. Once there, the woman pulled out a pouch and held it above her head as if in offering. 

Fascinated, she watched from behind as the woman then poured the contents into the water. When she turned, Ayla saw it was Jerika! Ayla barely recognized the woman who was so full of life and her heart went out to her. 

She was gaunt, he eyes shadowed in worry, and Ayla knew it must have been because of Dalanar. At least she knew how she would feel if it had been Jondalar on a dangerous journey alone. 

She wished there was someway she could help the woman when a loud rumbling frightened Ayla back into her body. Terrified, Ayla bolted upright in the sleeping furs as flashed of memory, hiding in a cave, sprang unbidden to her mind. 

She left out a muffled cry and Wolf whined as he came up and licked her face. Slowly she came to realize that the earth wasn't shaking and she wasn't alone. 

Thunder rolled across the sky and in the flashed of lightening she made out the sleeping forms of her children and Jondalar. 

Ayla crawled to the tent opening and peeked out to make sure Whinney and Racer were all right. She couldn't see them and nickered softly. When Whinney nickered back, she knew they were nearby. Just as another clap of thunder shook the sky, she laid against Jondalar's naked form and hugged him tightly-drawing comfort from him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The mood of the travelers was subdued as they once again made their way towards the Lanzadonii camp. Each of them were carrying as much stone in their packs as they could, and both travois's also carried their fair share. What gave Dalanar a safe haven from his thought, from having to think of the people he trusted completely and choose among them someone who could....he shuddered involuntarily. Kanolar's pack was missing. Of course, there was always the possibility that some animal could have carted it off, scavenging for food, but now. A moon ago was bitter cold and Kanolar had made camp inside the cave. No animals aside from the biting insects, had bothered his body so the only other option was it had to have been taken by whomever killed him. 

It was comforting to the older man. He *knew* that it had to have been an outsider. If someone in his cave had committed the heinous act they wouldn't have taken his things. Everyone would recognize them as Kanolars. He didn't allow himself to think it could have been for show. 

Jondalar's stomach had been in knots since finding Kanolar. He knew Ayla was worried about his mood and tried to relax around her, but he knew he was failing miserably. What were they to expect when they reached the summer meeting? Would they be forced out again? What then? How could he accept Dalanar's offer to stay with the Lanzadonii when one of them could be a murderer? At first he hadn't even wanted to believe Ayla's suggestion. He lived with them for 3 years! He knew them. Deep down though, he knew she was right. There weren't many other possibilities. 

"This looks like a good place to make camp" Ranec announced, causing Jondalar to come out of the reverie. 

"I agree. The stream isn't far from here and there are plenty of animals to hunt." Ayla added with a smile. She always loved early summer. It was nice to make camp while they still had a good part of the day left. Since the flint mine, their pace had picked up considerably. Both Dalanar and Jondalar wanted to get back to the cave before the group left for the summer meeting. 


	2. The Heart(h) of a Donii part 2

Body Ayla combed Tholiza's hair with a teasel as the girl busied herself with the wooden animals Ranec had given her. At first Ayla was hesitant to accept such a splendid and rare gift when she had nothing to give him in return, but Ranec insisted nothing was owed. Besides, he told her it gave him a chance to practice his skill. 

"Ow!" 

"Shh, it's all right." Ayla softened her strokes to get through the tangles. Once her hair was combed Ayla decided to braid it like she used to wear in the valley. It would keep Tholiza's hair out of her eyes, and tangles wouldn't be as much of a problem. 

She was almost finished when Madenia sat down beside her. "Oh Ayla that's so pretty! Where did you learn to do that?" She reached out and fingered one of the long braids gently. 

"I used to wear my hair like that when I lived alone in the valley. It was always getting in my way." 

"It is practical. I wonder why no one ever thought of it before?" Madenia eyed Ayla's hair, noting the sling holding it out of her eyes. "Why don't you wear it like that now?" 

Ayla shrugged. "Jondalar likes it when I wear my hair down." 

"But it's your hair." 

"I know. But I like to please him. It is little." 

Madenia shook her head in wonder. She and Jondalar really were suited for each other, and she wondered briefly if she'd ever find someone to love like that. 

Dalanar chose that moment to come out of the woods, a big smile on his face. "We're almost home! If we hurry we might be able to make it to the cave by nightfall." 

"That's great!" Madenia exclaimed, excited that she'd be meeting other people. Her first real journey was almost over. 

Dalanar looked around. "Where's Jondalar?" 

"He and Ranec left earlier to go fishing. Ranec said he'd spied some large fish where the water backs up into itself." 

"I hope they aren't gone too long." he frowned. If he could, he'd pack up this instant and run the rest of the way home. He missed Jerika so much and couldn't wait to see her. She'd be shocked! 

Tholiza, being released from her mother, stood and practically ran over to Dalanar. "Da!" 

The blond man let out a belly laugh as he picked the child up and gave her a kiss. "Dal-lan-nar" he pronounced slowly, but she had already found the necklace he was wearing of more interest than the word game. 

He easily hoisted her to his shoulders and winked at Madenia and Ayla. "I think I'll go for a walk down by the river." 

Ayla smiled as she watched Tholiza grab a fistful of hair and hold onto it like Whinney's mane as the two disappeared out of sight. 

"I can't wait to get there!" Madenia "I wonder what their summer meetings are like?" 

Ayla couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, though her own stomach was turning flip flops. What would it be like for her? 

"Could you watch Wymic for me?" Ayla stood and picked up a gathering basket. "I saw some herbs I'd like to collect before we go. They don't need much time to dry and I haven't seen them for awhile." 

Madenia picked up Wymic who'd been laying on a fur quietly and cuddled him. "Of course I will. You don't have to ask me that." 

Ayla whistled for Wolf and after a moment he appeared from the woods. Eagerly, he watched as she started to leave camp and bounded after her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hellloooo!" Dalanar called as he cupped his hands over his mouth. The wisps of smoke coming from the cave let them know the Lanzadonii hadn't left for the summer meeting yet. Madenia beamed at Ranec, excited that she had completed her first journey-a long one at that. The exhilaration she felt was mimicked in everyone else. 

The group was practically running the last of the distance as the sun quickly set behind them. Wolf, excited with the familiar territory and the smell of others, tried to run ahead continuously. It was Ayla's whistles that kept him in check. 

A long figure came out of the cave and grasped her chest. It only took a moment for her to start running towards them. Dalanar dropped his pack and ran full speed until he was crushing Jerika to him. giving them some much needed privacy, Jondalar halted the horses and busied himself with "checking" the travois. 

After a few moments, Dalanar and Jerika walked back to them. "Jondalar!" Jerika cried as he bent to give her a hug. "We were so worried about you!" She started to cry with the relief of having her mate safely home and seeing him and Ayla again. Jerika hugged Ayla next who also had tears in her eyes before Dalanar put a comforting arm around her. 

Noticing the strangers for the first time, Jerika wiped her eyes and tried to regain her composure. Jondalar stepped forward then. 

"Jerika of the Lanzadoni, mate of Dalanar-leader of the Lanzadoni, this is Ranec, master carver of the Mamutoi." 

Jerika held out her hands as she stared at his coloring. She'd never seen anyone so dark! "I greet you Ranec in the name of the Great Earth Mother." 

"Thank you for your welcome." 

"The Mamutoi? Didn't Jondalar and Ayla stay with the Mamutoi years ago?" she asked. 

Ranec nodded. "That is how we all met." 

Dalanar laughed. "I'm sure we all have many stories to tell! Let's save them for later so everyone can hear them!" 

Jerika looked longingly at her mate. "No one is here. They all left for the summer meeting a few days ago." 

"What?" Dalanar looked more than a little surprised as he looked towards the cave. "Why didn't you go with them?" 

Jerika shook her head as her eyes watered up again. "Hochamen. He was too weak to walk to the meeting and no one could carry him. A few volunteered, Echozar included, but he refused. He said he didn't want to be a burden." 

"So you stayed with him, alone?" Jondalar asked, feeling pity for the older man he got to know so well in his youth. 

Jerika nodded and Dalanar hugged her tightly. When she pulled back, she realized she hadn't been introduced to the young woman standing quietly by the horses. 

"You are pretty young to be making such a long journey." Jerika remarked. 

Madenia stepped forward as Jondalar made the introductions again. 

Losandunai? I haven't visited them in years! Tell me, do you know Solandia?" 

Madenia smiled brightly. "Yes! She's from my cave. How do you know her?" 

Jerika laughed. "She and I became close when I went on a few trading missions in my younger days." 

Ayla smiled at the friendly exchanges being offered, but she was tired and she knew the horses needed to be unloaded from their travois's and given a rest. 

"Ranec, will you help me unhitch Whinney and Racer? It's starting to get late." 

"Of course." 

"I'll help too. That way it won't take as long." Jondalar added. 

"We'll all help!" Dalanar boomed causing laughter to the relieved travelers. It would be nice to sleep in a real cave tonight, instead of the traveling tents. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No sooner had the weary travelers been given sleeping platforms in the cave, they had a cup of tea and retired for the evening. The next morning all woke feeling as if they'd slept for a moon. Ayla stretched and placed Wynic to her breast as she fed the small fire for tea. She could tell it was still early, though light was streaming in the smoke hole. 

Glancing about, she noticed Hochamen's curtain was still drawn. She had wanted to check on the aging man last evening, but he had already been asleep by the time they arrived. She hoped he wasn't in ill health, only too weak to walk, but he was up in years and she knew the ailments of the old better than almost any of the Zelandonii healers. Ayla added more water to the fire to make a soothing poultice for him, just in case. 

Dalanar and Jerika were still sleeping too, or from the sounds, engaging in other endeavors. She smiled at the thought and looked over her shoulder back at Jondalar. He was bare and the furs were strewn haphazardly across his midriff. his hair hung loose and a piece fell across his cheek. He looked so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep, she had half a mind to just crawl back under the furs with him. 

The curtain across the walkway opened and Madenia looked around sleepily. She smiled when she saw Ayla and quietly made her way over. 

"I have to relieve myself" The younger woman whispered. "Where do they go?" 

"There are baskets at the back of the cave," Ayla motioned speaking just as quietly, "but if you want to go outside, go behind the cave, up the hill. You'll see an area off to the right. The stream isn't too far from their either, you can see it from the top of the hill." 

Madenia smiled her gratitude. "I would love to wash. I think I'll go to the stream." 

Jondalar stirred and Madenia left quickly, hoping they hadn't been too loud. 

Ayla settled Wynic into his sling and mixed the herbs she needed for the poultice. She had also decided to make him a tea to help relieve any aches he may be having. When she began to hear sounds from behind his curtain, Ayla picked up her things and headed over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I don't believe you!" 

"I saw it with my own eyes!" 

Ayla eyed the mouth of the cave, not seeing Dalanar and Jerika, yet everyone knew exactly where they were. 

"It isn't easy to convince someone you love that someone you trust could do such a thing" Ranec sighed as he sat down beside Ayla, Wynic in his arms. 

"It can cause much heartache." Ayla frowning as she continued to pound the starchy roots in her wooden bowl with a sharp rock. Her hand was protected with a piece of leather. 

"They've been at it all morning." he added as he snuck a piece of peeled apple from Ayla's other bowl, barely managing to pull his hand back before she whacked it. 

He laughed as she tried to give him a stern look, failing miserably. She laughed along with him then. "That's for the roast and you know it." 

"Can I help it if you're the best cook around?" Ranec tried to smooth over. 

"I'm glad someone's in a good mood." Jondalar strode up to them, Madenia with him looking quite pleased with herself. She was holding two rabbits, and Wolf was jumping around her, trying to get to them as she held them up for Ayla to see. 

"We can make these tonight also. I got both with my spear thrower!" Madenia beamed, pleased with herself. She had hunted for a few years now, but mostly with snares, rarely with spears. Jondalar had been teaching her how to use the spear thrower, and this was the first time she'd been successful with it. 

"It was like they were just waiting for us to come along." 

"That's wonderful Madenia" Ranec complimented her, causing a slight blush to stain her cheeks. 

"They'll be perfect with dinner. Thank you." Ayla added. 

Madenia's smile faded when she heard the yelling from the cave. "Why do they yell like that?" It made her nervous to be around such hard feelings. No one in her cave would behave like that, especially the leader and his mate. She was also a little frightened for Jerika. The woman was so small and Dalanar loomed over her. 

Jondalar placed a comforting hand on Madenia's shoulder. "They don't always, but there are times they don't see eye to eye. Everyone knows no real harm comes from their arguments, and ..... well, let's say when they 'make up' it's more than worth it!" 

Both Ranec and Jondalar laughed heartily at the innuendo while Ayla smiled knowingly. Madenia's cheeks were really red now, but she was smiling shyly. 

"Where's Tholiza?" Jondalar asked as his eyes scanned the nearby area. He spotted her not too far from where they were and Wolf was already herding her back towards them. 

He shook his head. "I think I'll go to the river to bathe, and take Tholiza." he announced. 

Ayla smiled warmly at him, and he felt a stirring in his nether regions. Holding out his hand, she took it and he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. 

"Yes, a bath seems like a very good idea." Ayla throatily agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dalanar walked beside Whinney, glancing back at Hochamen sitting with Jerika every once in awhile. It hadn't been too difficult to convince the aging man to ride to the summer meeting, especially after Dalanar broke the news about Kanolar. They had a responsibility to their people, and to the Zelandonii. The only way they could get to the bottom of any of this would be to reach the meeting and let everyone know what had happened. 

The mosquitos and biting flies were everywhere it seemed, and even though Ayla had made a wash for them and the horses, it didn't help once the sun beat down on them and they started to sweat. Dalanar almost wished for the cold of winter to relieve his misery. 

Off in the distance they could hear the rumble of thunder and he squinted up at the sky, welcoming the relief that threatened. Funny though, it didn't feel like a rainstorm. More than likely it would be another dry storm. They'd had alot of those lately according to Jerika. Enough to be of concern to all the Zelandonii. Apparently the larger herds had traveled farther than usual, making hunting more precocious. 

As if reading his mind, Jondalar spoke. "The ground is so dry the cracks run deep." 

"Mmm" Dalanar nodded. 

"I haven't seen any game since two days ago, and that was only a few scraggly deer. Maybe I should have went after them after all." 

Dalanar frowned as Jondalar glanced at the sky. The wind was picking up which gave some relief from the annoying pests. "We should try and make it for those trees. It can't be more than a few hours. If I remember, there's a small waterhole to the east of them. We can fill our skins there and maybe find something to eat." 

"Don't bother." Jerika whispered sadly. Both men turned to look at her. "The runner that came thru before the camp left camped there. That was about a moon ago. He said the water was almost gone. It hasn't rained since then." 

"Then all we have is the water with us until we come to a river." Jondalar concluded. 

Ranec, knowing something important was being discussed, strode forward. "What's wrong?" 

"The water hole we normally use is gone. It's been a dry season." 

The group knew their very existence depended on the bounty from the Earth. It was a delicate balance that was never taken for granted, lest the Great Earth Mother withdrawal her blessings. The gravity of the situation wasn't taken lightly. 

Racer caught up with his Dam and hung his head low. He was tired. They all were. Ayla and Madenia were not too far behind collecting what they could of the vegetation around them. 

When Ayla noticed the group had stopped, she motioned to Madenia and they joined the small band. It only took her a moment to realize that something was wrong with the mood of the travelers. Perhaps they could all use a break. "Jondalar, Whinney and Racer could use a rest." 

"Ayla, this may not be the best place to stop if this turns out to be a dry storm." 

"I know. But it wouldn't be for long." 

Ranec cleared his throat. "I have to agree with Jondalar on this one. We should wait until we reach those trees." 

Ayla shielded her eyes with her hand as she peered at the trees in the distance. With all the different terrain they've traveled thru these past few years, she was beginning to hate the dry plains the most. 

"At least let me give Whinney and Racer some water." 

Jondalar stepped closer to her and spoke softly. "Ayla, we don't know where we'll be able to fill our water skins up again. We need to save the water." 

Ayla looked struck as she studied Jondalar's face. She knew their water situation was tense, but Whinney, Racer and Wolf were all part of their family. They deserved their portion of the water also. She pulled herself up to her full height as she made up her mind. "I'll use mine." 

Sighing, Jondalar watched as Ayla dug out a bowl and filled it with water from her own skin. He strode over to Racer and took his water skin from the pack basket, adding some of his water to hers. She gave him a smile of gratitude and their eyes locked as the love they shared danced between them. 

After the horses, Wolf, and Tholiza had water, the group started towards the trees again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Heart(h) of a Donii part 3

Body ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Madenia peeked out of the tent relieved that the dry storm seemed to be about over. She had to shield her eyes as she stepped out of the tent though because of the flying dust. More than anything she wanted to take a long cool bath in a stream, after drinking her fill. 

Wolf nosed around the flap from Ayla and Jondalar's tent and went up to her, whining. 

"I bet you're thirsty too, aren't you?" Madenia asked as she scratched him behind the ears. 

Wolf licked her hand and whined again, but Madenia didn't have anything she could give him. Her own water skin was almost empty and after rationing the water between them last night, they decided to save most of it for Tholiza and Wynic. 

When Ranec scrambled out of the tent and stretched, she blushed and looked away. The storm was upon them by the time they reached the tree line yesterday and they only set up three tents. She and Ranec had ended up sharing one themselves. Though each was careful to keep their own space, she couldn't help but stare at him as he slept. She was sure that his laughing eyes knew what she had been thinking. 

"Good morning." He greeted Madenia, roughing Wolf's fur as the lupine jumped up on him for attention. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Y-yes." She nervously replied. Knowing there wasn't enough water for tea, she dug in her pouch and produced a traveling cake breaking it in half. 

Ranec eyed her with a new perspective. He knew the nervousness she was experiencing, he'd seen it many times in women who'd been interested in him. After all the time he'd spent trying to gain her attention he had all but given up. For the past moon or two he'd simply offered her his friendship, and now it seemed she was thinking about something more. 

He let his hand wrap around hers as he took the traveling cake. "Thank you." 

Madenia stared at him wide eyed for a moment before she realized he had let go of her hand. The smile he was giving her didn't help her nervousness. 

Madenia looked around ,trying to find something to talk about. "It's odd that Ayla isn't up yet, normally she's up before everyone else." 

Ranec glanced towards Ayla's tent, and smiled as the sounds of coupling reached his ears. "It appears she's occupied with other things." 

He watched Madenia closely as she also heard the sounds of passion peaking from behind the leather. He didn't think it was possible, but her face became even redder than before. 

Feeling the time was right, he moved closer to Madenia and gently cupped her face with his hand. She stared at him unmoving as he descended to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. At first she didn't respond, but she also didn't push him away. Taking that as a sign to continue, Ranec pulled her closer to him so he could feel her body the length of him. 

Madenia grew lightheaded as the unfamiliar sensations coursed through her body. Part of her wanted to run away, but the other part was definitely enjoying the experience. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around Ranec's neck and he took that as a sign to quicken the pace. 

Madenia felt his calloused hand reach under her tunic and trace her skin until he was kneading a breast. She gasped in pleasure as he then pulled his lips away from hers and took her other breast into his mouth while his hands worked their way down to her summer pants. Ignoring the drawstring, he traced the contour of her legs until he reached her knees, then moved his hands up the inside of her thighs to tease her womanhood with his thumbs. She cried out with pleasure and he pulled back, taking the opportunity to guide her back into their tent. 

Ranec pulled Madenia's tunic off, then gently laid her down on the furs. Her chest was heaving in anticipation and he eyed her small firm breasts, the peaks now rigid from his ministrations. He could feel his member straining against the material of his pants. It had been way too long since he'd shared the Mother's gift. Taking a deep breath, his hands began to explore her body as he pushed himself against her. Though two layers of leather were between them, Madenia could feel the warmth from his member and, still not sure if she was doing the right thing, opened her legs further to him. 

Ranec, delighted in the silent invitation, pulled Madenia's trousers off quickly and let out a groan as he caressed her mound of hair. 

Not wanting to waste a moment, he bent down and ran his tongue the length of her womanhood. She called out and half sat up, and Ranec stopped long enough to make sure she was OK with what he was doing. His manhood stirred again at the sight of her breathing hard, her hair clinging to her forehead, her eyes unfocused in her need. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer and resumed teasing her with his tongue. Her back arched towards him as she cried out again and again. It wasn't until she had crested and her body shuddered with release that he undid his trousers. Madenia's eyes grew wide and Ranec knew she was afraid. He waited a moment to see what she would want, and was pleased when she reached over and cupped him, his heaviness jumping in her hands. He closed his eyes as his body arched towards her and when she let go, he climbed on top of her and ever so slowly impaled himself into her moist opening. 

The feel of her tightening around him almost sent him over the edge and he had to bury his face in her neck as he struggled for control. Moving slowly he found her lips again and hungrily claimed them as his own as his movements increased. 

Her nails dug into his back as her body began to tense beneath him again, and soon he was thrusting into her, burying his shaft as far as it would go only to pull it out almost completely before repeating the process over and over until they both cried out with release. 

Ranec continued to push into her until the very last of their release was spent, then collapsed on top of her as they both tried to catch their breaths. After a moment, he pulled back to look at her, making sure she was all right. Madenia was staring at the tent ceiling, her lips slightly parted. When she noticed the concern on his face she smiled to belie his concerns. 

Rolling to her side, Ranec pulled her to him as they rested in each others embrace reveling in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jerika squinted as she eyed the large tree in front of her. Her hands worked quickly as she weaved the dry grasses into a serviceable rope, tugging every once in awhile to make sure it was sturdy. It had taken her quite some time to find the perfect tree and more than once she didn't think she would. 

It had been a very long time since she had to coax water out of a tree. The last time was right before her family had reached the Lanzadoni. They had lost their water and most of their supplies to a pack of hyenas. Hochaman had braided the grasses into a rope, tied each end into loops and then placed his feet into them. he used them to help support his weight as he hoisted himself up the tall tree. 

Deciding her ropes were finished, Jerika pulled three waterskins around her neck and made sure her sharpest knife was sheathed securely about her waist. With a grunt, she hoisted herself slowly up the tree. It took more effort than she realized to pull one's body weight up such a vertical surface, but she kept at it. After all, the alternative, thirsting to death, didn't look too appealing. 

Once she reached the first limbs, Jerika freed her feet and climbed the rest of the way. The tree she had picked stood taller than most around it and before she reached her goal, she had to stop to take in the panoramic view around her. It wasn't often she was up so high and it was stunning! Off in the distance, she could make out the Deer Cliff. It was a cliff not too far from her cave that had the spirit of a deer trapped inside. two front legs could be seen carved out of the stone and it's head stood proud. Many a hunter stood between it's antlers to stalk a herd below. 

She felt her heart drop a little when she realized that in all the beauty, the earth wasn't the vibrant green but in many places brown for miles. The Great Earth Mother must be angry, she thought. Continuing her task, she finally reached a large knot in the tree. Jerika straddled herself onto a sturdy limb and pulled her knife out of her waistband. Taking a deep breath she sent a silent prayer to the Mother that this would work. With downward strokes Jerika's knife penetrated a spot near the bottom of the knot repeatedly. After awhile her effort paid off and she took a flute made from the hollow leg bone of a deer and wedged it into the hole. Water trickled out and she turned the flute upwards to stop the flow. 

Once she had the waterskins ready, she lowered the flute and filled two of them full, and the third most of the way before the stream of water died. 

Smiling, Jerika reached into a small black pouch at her waist. Opening it, the fragrant scent wafed about. She took a pinch and sprinkled the offering onto the tree. "Thank you for sharing your water with me." 

Carefully she made her way back down. She could hardly wait to tell the others of her success. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hochaman's eyesight wasn't as sharp like his younger days. He'd seen many moons in his time and it had taken its toll on his body. It was more of a sense of familiarity that he knew Jerika was approaching, her steps light. She was much like her mother in many ways. He missed his mate more than he ever told anyone, even his mates daughter. Smiling the old man nodded. 

"I see you walk with a happy heart cricket" 

Jerika smiled at Hochaman. Ever since she was little he'd always called her that. It didn't matter to him that she became a woman many seasons ago, and her daughter, Joplaya, was now also a woman. The land by the Endless Sea where he and her mother were from had many totems. The cricket was one that bestowed luck on a person. They were hard to find according to him, but every once in a great while large families of them would come and blanket the earth. On those nights their song would serenade the Mother herself. Or so his stories said. She'd never seen a swarm of crickets. According to her mother, when Jerika was very small and they were still on their journey, she woke frightened. Her mother rushed into the tent to find her cowering from a stray cricket that found her sleeping furs. Jerika herself was too young to remember the incident. Hochaman declared right then and there that their journey was blessed and that she, Jerika, was their good luck charm. 

"I do." Jerika bent to kiss him on the cheek. "I coaxed water out of a tree!" 

The others looked up from their tasks and noticed the full waterskins. "You did what?" Dalanar asked. 

"I did it! Just like the stories Hochaman used to tell around the fire at night." She held up the waterskins for all to see. 

"I don't believe it!" Dalanar boomed, then laughed as he captured his mate in an embrace and kissed her soundly. "My beautiful woman." 

Jondalar stepped forward, smiling at the couple. He also remembered hearing the stories as a young boy, but they were just stories, right? Hochaman used to tell amazing tales that none of the Lanzadonii thought possible. 

"We have water?" Madenia asked approaching the commotion as she carried Tholiza. 

"Apparently so" Ranec held Wynic and started laughing along with the others. It was a great relief that 

water was found and everyone felt it. 

"Is it difficult to do that?" Ayla asked as Jerika pulled back from Dalanar and placed the water skins on the ground. 

"Finding the right tree was, and climbing that high, but besides that, it was fairly easy." 

"We should fill as many containers as we can." Jondalar planned. The idea of thirsting to death wasn't appealing, but it formed a knot in his stomach to see the children of his hearth cry from thirst. 

"Stop!" 

The voice was no longer frail telling signs of age. Hochaman waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. 

"The secret of coaxing water from a tree has been passed down in my family since before my Mother's Mother's Mother. It was shown by the Mother herself in a dream after our people almost died from a long dry spell. If used recklessly not only will the trees die, but the Mother will punish those who caused their destruction." 

Jondalar frowned. He certainly didn't want to incur the Mother's wrath, but they did need water. Should they wait until they can find another source? 

"What do you think we should do Hochaman?" 

Dalanar, along with the rest of the travelers had no problem trusting the decision to the old man. After all, he was the one who possessed the knowledge of the secret and Dalanar knew that allowing all members of a cave to contribute their knowledge only strengthened the cave as a whole. 

"We can fill the containers, but only take a little from each tree. Afterwards you must sprinkle crushed pon onto the wound of the tree so it can heal itself. Did you do that my daughter?" he asked Jerika. 

"Yes." 

"Good. You remembered correctly. Not every tree is willing to give up it's water. You must look for a tree that's lived a long life. Near the top will be a knot. A water knot. Cut an opening and place a hollow reed into it to channel the water. When finished, remove the reed and use the pon. Be careful though to only look for healthy trees. If you take water from sickly ones you can get painful stomach cramps and fever." 

"We'll be careful." Ayla assured him as she started to empty as many containers that she could find. Soon the group was ready to go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I can see the meeting!" Madenia excitedly announced as she pointed from on top of Racer's back. "There's so many of them! Even the Losandunai don't have that many tents set up at a summer meeting." 

Madenia was understandable awed. The zelandonii were a prosperous people and through the years their numbers had grown considerably. That wasn't including people from other areas that had been adopted over the years. 

Ranec chuckled as his arm held her close to him. "The Mamutoi summer meetings are also smaller than this one. I didn't realize there'd be so many people." 

Ayla swallowed her misgivings as she paused to look at the tents set up in the distance. She briefly wondered how much she'd have to defend herself this time. The few weeks they'd spent with Jondalar's people when he first brought her home had been a terrible time for her. She was still experiencing morning sickness and almost everyone had shunned her. They refused to let her near the children and most of the women had made a point to stay away from her, lest they give birth to an abomination. 

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Jondalar who happened to be gazing at her. He smiled to reassure her and she managed a small one in return. Wynic started to fuss and he watched as Ayla adjusted the carrying cloak to nurse him. 

He knew this would be hard on her and prayed to the Mother that this time his people would be more accepting. Certainly they could see that no mixed children had been born and both Tholiza and Wynic were proof that flathead spirits didn't linger around her. No matter what happened though, he was determined to stay by her side. He also knew that they wouldn't be alone which helped to ease his anxiety greatly. 

Dalanar and his cave were willing to stand up for them, and Ranec and Madenia also. It was then he realized that he already had a family and people. No matter what the outcome might be. Though...he wished he knew why Ayla felt so pulled and determined to return to his homeland. There had been quite a few people who'd been willing to take them in, adopt them both. Not that traveling far away again appealed to him. More than anything he wanted to settle down to his own hearth and relax for once. It was time. 

As they neared, he began to notice the attention change from the festivities to watching them approach. Racer started to prance and he patted the horse reassuringly to calm him. This wouldn't be easy for any of them. 

By the time they reached the edge of camp a crowd of at least 50 had gathered and more were running towards them. Most were there out of curiosity. Though they'd heard the stories of Jondalar returning with an animal woman who rode horses and traveled with a wolf, this was their opportunity to see it first hand. Murmurs of astonishment echoed through those gathered as Ayla signaled Wolf to stay near. Whinney's head hung just over her shoulder and she was giving the mare just as much reassurance as she was drawing from the animal. 

"Dalanar! is that you?" A familiar voice called out and after a moment of pushing others out of her way, Joplaya ran to greet him falling into his embrace. "I'm so glad you made it. Mother!" She turned and hugged her mother just as tightly. 

It was difficult to hear over the noise of those gathered, but as Jondalar scanned the crowd for any signs of his mother, brother, or sister he slowly realized that most on the Council of Mother's were making their way towards them. 

Among the solemn faces he felt himself let out a breath. Zolena was there. Since she was first among the Zelandoni she was automatically on the Council of Mothers. She hadn't treated Ayla any differently when they'd been at the 9th cave, and he knew from the look in her eyes and her unspoken words that she was an ally. 

When his mother appeared behind and to the left of her, Jondalar smiled. It didn't last long as he took in her appearance. She looked to have aged decades in the few years since he'd seen her. Joharren then stepped up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. The look he gave Jondalar was anything but welcoming. 

"Jondalar, son of Marthona, why have you gone against the zelandonii and brought evil among us? Have you no shame?" one of the oldest women on the Council spat the question at him. 

'It's now or never' he thought as he swallowed past a lump in his throat and took a step forward. 


	4. The Heart(h) of a Donii part 4

Body Jondalar stared at the one who spoke. Illiana was perhaps the oldest person he knew, except for Mamut. She'd been on the council of mothers since he was a little boy, and for a moment, he remembered another time he had to face her knowing gaze. Swallowing hard, he reminded himself that he was no longer a child, but would he still be ostracized? 

"The Zelandoni were wrong." His voice rang clear and loud across the crowd causing another uproar from the large group of onlookers. No one dared to voice such misgivings in front of all. Especially after a ruling was made. 

Illiana eyed the son of Marthona critically. He'd certainly grown since the last time she'd seen him. Was it just a few summers ago he was to mate that woman....what was her name? Oh yes, Marona. He didn't seem at all like the man who'd left to journey with his brother. There was a certain confidence about him now, and as he stood facing his people, he held himself high making direct eye contact with her. 

Illiana held up her hand to quite those around her. Once the noise settled into a low hum, she continued. "By what reason do you question our decision? The Zelandoni and the Council of Mothers banished the woman called Ayla. You chose to go with her, that was your own decision."  
"Did you vote?" Jondalar scanned the crowd "What about you, Senlela? I didn't see you at the 9th cave when judgment was cast against Ayla."  
Senlela defensively stuck her chin out. "You know our cave had already left for the meeting. A runner didn't find us until afterwards." 

Jondalar nodded then turned to Illiana again. "All I'm asking is that the whole Zelandoni and Council of Mother's hear Ayla's story before passing judgment. If afterwards you still want us to leave then we will, peacefully, and I promise we won't return to the land of the Zelandonii ever again." 

A male voice could be heard over the crowd. "Why should you be given that opportunity? You bring bad luck wherever you go. The Council has already made a decision." 

All heads turned to try and see who had spoken. "Who speaks?" Illiana looked into the crowd, "Step forward." 

She inwardly let out an exasperating breath when she saw who stepped forward. 

"Landroman?" Jondalar asked, though it wasn't hard to mistake him. Ayla quizzically looked at the man who spoke against Jondalar. She knew his name was familiar and she tried to remember where she'd heard it before. 

"I do not want him here. He brings bad luck to the zelandonii. The streams are drying up, the herds are moving farther away, and he shows up. He has brought the Mother's curse with him! The woman he travels with mated with a _flathead_" he spat which caused gasps and looks of disgust from those around. "By her own admission she even birthed an abomination. Look at her now. She even travels with animals. Who's to say that wolf won't attack our children? The 3rd cave will _not_ agree to their staying!" he finished triumphantly. 

Ayla moved closer to Whinney, trying to calm the animal as much as herself. She would not cry. Not in front of these people. The man with the dark hair smiled at Jondalar and she noticed a gap. His teeth were missing. It was then she realized that Landroman was the boy Jondalar fought many years ago when he'd caught Jondalar with Zolena. 

"That's not true" Jondalar spoke low. Those who knew him well knew how angry he truly was. 

"Quiet!" Illiana boomed. Though she was old, she was well respected among her people and eventually they settled down again. 

"Landroman, do you speak for your whole cave?" she asked as her eyes studies him hard. He wasn't comfortable with this turn of events. Squirming slightly, he had to answer. 

"We haven't voted, if that's what you're asking."  
"Then your _personal_ opinion has been noted." She motioned for Senlela and spoke to her quietly for a moment. Marthona was then brought into the conversation while everyone waited. An eerie silence fell upon those gathered, and Jondalar realized that more than 100 people had to have gathered. This was his nightmare ever since he and Ayla were with the Mamutoi. He thanked Doni silently that she had tested him, as Ayla had said. He now knew he had the courage to stand up for her no matter what. 

Illiana stepped forward and regarded Jondalar. "We will convene the Council and decide whether to hear her story. Until then, the woman named Ayla of the Mamutoi may not stay among the zelandoni. It is late in the day so we'll meet after breakfast." 

"What? Where will she go then? You can't do that." Dalanar spoke out. 

"You do not have any authority Dalanar, you have given up your zelandoni heritage and became lanzadoni. Is there someone among the zelandoni who will speak for Ayla? Someone who takes responsibility for her and the animals she travels with?" Senlela asked. 

"I will." Jondalar quickly answered. He glanced at his mother before continuing. "I am still Jondalar of the Zelandoni, Son of Marthona, former leader of the 9th cave of the zelandoni." 

Illiana smiled at him in understanding. "You have nothing to lose if her wolf attacks a person here. You've been gone too many years. Someone else must speak for her." 

Jondalar fumed as his fist clenched by his side. This was ludicrous! Wolf was no threat to anyone. The time they'd spent with the 9th cave proved that. He looked about the faces of the crowd for someone to step forward. Landramon smugly smiled as the crowd of on lookers suddenly became silent. No one wanted to risk their position for a woman who'd supposedly bore a flathead child. He knew that Zolena wouldn't be able to speak up. As a member of the council she was forbidden to take sides no matter how she may feel. 

"I'll speak for her." 

All eyes turned to the older woman who pushed forward, seeing only her son. "I, Marthona of the zelandoni will speak for Ayla of the Mamutoi." 

Mixed reactions went through the crowd as word was quickly spread to those in the rear that Marthona had spoken for the animal woman. 

"Mother! What are you doing?" Joharren asked, shocked. "She'll bring bad luck to the cave. We've already agreed." 

Marthona turned to face her son. "I don't care. I am simply a mother who's lost one son, and because of pride kept my mouth shut and almost lost another." Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. "I won't stand by and do nothing when my son needs me." 

Joharren angrily glared at Jondalar before straightening and speaking coldly to Marthona. "Then, mother, you can go with him and his abomination." 

"You can't do that!" Jondalar yelled as he strode towards his brother. Both Dalanar and Brindar, a man from the 6th cave, held him back. "You would turn out our mother? What kind of a leader are you?" He spat. 

"Enough!" Illiana eyed both men, daring them to speak. Jondalar yanked away from Dalanar and Brindar, glaring at Joharren one last time before turning towards Illiana. 

"Joharren, it is against our tradition to ostracize our people for exercising their rights. Marthona is a member of the 9th cave and she will not be forced out for speaking for Ayla. You of all people should know this." 

Joharren had the decency to redden and look down. "Since Marthona has spoken for Ayla, she can stay among us while we decide whether to hear her story." 

Jondalar let out a relieved breath. "Thank you. No harm will come to anyone from Wolf unless Ayla is threatened. She has complete control over him and he loves children." 

She nodded then looked at Marthona. "You understand that if the wolf does hurt anyone, you will suffer the same fate as Ayla." Marthona swallowed hard and after a moment nodded decisively. All watched as Illiana and Senlela disappeared through the crowd. 

Jondalar wished that the rest of the onlookers would just go back to whatever they were doing, but he knew the animals alone would be a draw. As he was turning, he caught sight of a face he wasn't expecting to see. That wasn't exactly true, he knew he had to see her eventually, but with everything that just transpired he was hoping it would be awhile before he had to face another aspect of his past. 

"Marona" 

She simply eyed him and her face gave no indication of what she was feeling. She was still beautiful as always. Instead of acknowledging him, she turned and walked back towards the center of the meeting. He briefly wondered if the 6th cave was camped near the Lanzadoni tent, he had a lot to make up for. 

Dalanar looked over at Jondalar stunned as he ran a hand across his face. "If I hadn't seen you stand up like that, I may never have believed it." He clasped a hand on Jondalar's shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He then turned to Marthona. "Thank you." 

She shrugged but when he embraced her, she allowed his comfort to calm her nerves. 

Ayla approached Jondalar then and he crushed her to him as if his life depended on it and she could feel the trembles that coursed through his body. 

"I guess we should get settled in for the night." Dalanar announced. Jondalar finally pulled back from Ayla and kissed her before going to his mother and hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much. Thank you." Marthona reveled in the joy of being able to hug her son once again before pulling away. "Well, it's about time you come to visit your poor old mother." Jondalar laughed as he kissed her cheek and went to help Dalanar with Hochaman. 

When they started towards the tents, they stopped to see the whole cave of the Lanzadoni gathered. Hugs were exchanged and both Jondalar and Ayla were relieved for the friendly faces. Ranec and Madenia were introduced and more than a little attention was being paid to Ranec as they were led to the tent. 

Ayla nervously glanced at Joplaya without being to conspicuous about it. The woman was staring at Jondalar and she seemed sad. Echozar was talking to Dalanar as they walked and he was carrying a baby. Pride was written on his face as Dalanar doted on the child. 

Keeping Wolf close to her side, she led Whinney as Ranec led Racer to the tent. It was on the outer edge of the encampment, but there were trees nearby which was good. The horses could graze to the south of the tent where the land dipped and she could still keep an eye on them. More than anything, she hoped that no one would try and hurt the horses. For some reason though, she knew she wouldn't be socializing much so she'd keep an eye on them personally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ayla took a deep breath as she walked down the sloping hill towards Whinney and Racer. She was grateful for the coolness the night air had brung to relieve the humidity of the day. Whinney neighed and moved closer to Ayla looking for her human to scratch her in her favorite places. It didn't take long for Racer to join his dam and soon Ayla found herself squished between the two of them. 

She wished she had some water she could give them, but earlier she'd filled their bowls with all she could spare. There was a watering hole nearby, fed from a stream, but clearly the water was well below it's normal level. She'd spent the rest of the day at the Lanzadoni camp, only leaving to check on the horses but she caught bits and pieces of the conversations around her. Most had to do with her or Jondalar or the animals, but there was also much concern over lack of water and animals to hunt. That made Ayla worry even more about Whinney and Racer, they'd be too easy to hunt if someone decided to. 

The tent of the Lanzadonii was full of people, it seemed. Most stayed to welcome Jondalar and her again, and almost all the camp stayed when Dalanar told them of Kanolar's death. He'd been a good man and would be sorely missed by them. Because of this, the Lanzadonii didn't have a lot of visitors that evening, even though many had wanted to hear of Dalanar's adventures, as well as how Ranec and Madenia came to be sitting with him. 

Ayla had left shortly after the stories began, wanting to be alone. She heard him coming long before she saw him and smiled lovingly at Jondalar as he reached her and the horses. Patting Racer affectionately, he wrapped his other arm around Ayla pulling her to him. They stayed like that silently, not knowing what to say. 

Wolf growled and they turned to see Zolena coming towards them. She smiled as she reached them, and Wolf sniffed her cautiously before deciding she was acceptable. "I didn't have a chance to welcome you properly earlier, and wanted to see you before tomorrow." 

Jondalar smiled and stepped forward, embracing her. "Thank you. I knew we'd cause a stir, but I didn't think it would be that big." 

"It's hard to change the minds of people who have strong beliefs. I'm afraid I was one of them. I've learned a lot since you first came homeJondalar. I've had visions and now know the path we must follow. Ayla, it's good to see you again, I greet you in the name of the Mother of all." Zolena held her hands up and Ayla grasped them. 

"I'm sorry for my hasty decision. I didn't know you and I was.......I was afraid. I've learned since then and hope you can forgive me."  
"Yes." Ayla nodded and the two women hugged each other. 

"How's mother doing?" Jondalar's concern for her had been plaguing him all evening. He felt it was best not to go to the tent of the 9th cave though, since he wouldn't be welcomed. It was better to wait until the Council gathers before trying to talk to Joharren. 

"She's holding up. Joharren hasn't spoken to her since you arrived, but he isn't being hostile either. I guess a lot of the 9th cave couldn't believe that he'd even suggest making Marthona leave, and he realizes now his mistake." 

Jondalar nodded as Zolena looked at Ayla. "I wanted you to know that I will  
do everything I can to speak on your behalf Ayla. I don't believe you're  
evil or have evil spirits lurking about. You've had two healthy children who  
aren't mixed and from my visions I know you're being protected by a great  
force."  
Ayla didn't know what to say. Here was a woman who was going to risk her  
position to speak for her. She thanked her totem once again silently before  
turning water filled eyes to Zolena. "Thank you."  
Zolena shook her head. "There's no need to thank me Ayla, I'm just trying to  
right a wrong I did long ago."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayla rearranged her belongings for the fourth time. She knew she was putting  
off the inevitable, but she couldn't help herself. It was well after the  
midday meal and the Council of Mothers, along with most of the Zelandonii  
had been deciding on whether to hear her story or not.  
Jondalar had gone to look around and meet old friends, after she insisted he  
go. These were after all his people and it was difficult, she knew, to be so  
close after all these years and not talk. Ranec and Madenia were also being  
shown around by Joplaya. Echozar had volunteered to keep an eye on Whinney  
and Racer, and Ayla found herself alone in the giant tent, except for Wolf.  
Ayla hated herself for feeling so nervous. She knew she had made the right  
decision to return to the zelandonii, her totem had guided her, as did Creb.  
Ayla instinctively clutched the beaded amulet around her neck and sent a  
silent prayer to the great cave lion for guidance.  
Knowing she couldn't stay in the tent all the time Ayla squared her  
shoulders and pushed back the drape. The bright sunlight and assaulting heat  
were the first things she noticed. Looking towards the center of the  
meeting, she had to admit it was good to see people preparing food and  
working on hides, she really missed being part of a clan.  
Ayla walked towards the center of the meeting, knowing that would be where  
all the demonstrations would take place. It didn't take her long to find the  
flint knappers area, and Dalanar looked up and smiled at her as she passed.  
She was grateful for a sincere friendly face and was tempted to stop and  
talk with him, but she could tell he was engrossed in whatever it was he was  
making so she moved on.  
The music coming from one of the tents let her know where the musicians were  
gathered. She was curious of the melody's being played. They were totally  
different from Mamutoi and Poterian rhythms, but she thought she heard quite  
a few similarities to Losadunai. She knew it would be inappropriate to  
enter, the flap was closed and she remembered how protective the Mamutoi  
musicians were when Deegie took her to their tent.  
Off to the right there was an area set aside where both women and men were  
working on hides, another where practice targets had been set up and young  
men and women were practicing their aim. Ayla motioned for Wolf to stay  
close to her, and she was conscious of every single pair of eyes that  
stopped what they were doing and turned to her when she passed.  
The smell of sage, ginger root, and chamomile drifted past Ayla and drew her  
to an area that was defined by a circle of rocks to mark its boundaries. She  
grew nervous and excited as she realized that this was the area that the  
healers used. More than anything she wanted to talk with others about  
healing magic and to see what kinds of plants they used for medicinal  
purposes. There were four women of different ages sitting outside the tent  
by the fire and they were all staring at her.  
"Greetings in the name of Doni, I am Ayla of the Mamutoi." She offered with  
a smile, hoping she'd receive a friendly response.  
"We all know who you are." One of the women spoke as she eyed Wolf. When  
Ayla didn't receive a greeting of welcome in return, she tried again.  
"Wolf is friendly, he will not harm you." Ayla eyed the skin steeping by the  
fire. "Do you also use ginger root to pull the heat out of burns?"  
"That is one use for the plant. Are you a healer?"  
"I am a medicine woman. I was trained by one who was the best of her line. I  
would love to talk with you about different herbs if you'll allow me."  
Two of the women whispered amongst themselves while Ayla waited, and she  
could tell they were uncomfortable. Would it always be this way? Would she  
be accepted anywhere without reservations? Unconsciously, her hand went to  
her side and she stroked the soft old hide of the otter skin medicine bag  
tied to her belt.  
Finally the woman who had spoken to her stood and stretched out her hands.  
"I am Wengepa, Zelandoni for the 13th cave. I greet you in the name of  
Doni."  
The others followed suit and soon Ayla had been formally introduced also, to  
the spiritual leaders for the 8th and 2nd caves as well as Wengepa's  
acolyte, Lisara."  
Soon they were engrossed in conversation on how to treat burns and wounds,  
different medicines for aches and pains, winter coughs, and Ayla couldn't  
have been happier. Lisara was even petting Wolf after awhile and Ayla  
eventually showed them her thread puller, explaining how she uses it not  
only for leather, but for stitching deep gashes and wounds. The Zelandoni  
were surprised at the depths of her knowledge, and how quickly she managed  
to pick up new concepts and recite them back flawlessly.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ayla! Ayla!" The four women looked up as Dilona, one of Darithia's children ran towards them. She was twelve and looked just like her mother. She loved the horses and Wolf, and more times than not when they stayed with the Lanzandoni cave she could be found outside with them. Since they'd returned yesterday she had had little time to be with them. Wolf stood and wagged his tail, jumping on her as a greeting when she stopped inside the stones. Ayla knew she had something important to say when she didn't acknowledge him immediately. 

"The Council of Mother's has decided. They are waiting for you." 

Ayla sucked in a breath and her heart raced. Had they decided to hear her story? Would they accept her into the Zelandonii? She nodded and tried to smile at the other women before standing and calling Wolf towards her. As she walked towards the Council's tent, she became aware that almost everyone she passed followed behind her. This was new, exciting, different, and a little scary and no one wanted to miss out on the opportunity to see what would happen first hand. Though stories would be told and retold, to actually be there while it was happening was a rare priviledge. 

She was relieved to find Jondalar, Ranec, Madenia, Dalanar and Jerika waiting by the tent, as well as alot of the other Lanzandonii. She was grateful for the friendly faces and silent support as she held her head high and made her way to the tent. Someone held the flap open for her and she looked at Jondalar. He took her hand and together they entered the tent with Dalanar and Jerika. Just as the flap was closing, Marthona entered slightly out of breath. 

Once they were in, Illiana nodded and the flap was tied. This was a private time and only those closely affected would be allowed to participate. 

"Ayla of the Mamutoi, we have tried to decide whether to hear your story or not, and it has not been an easy decision. All of us must agree and there are a few who have reservations. They would like to ask you a few questions." 

Ayla looked about the tent. There were 15 women. Most of the camps had one representative, either a leader or a Zelandonii, Jondalar had told her, and there was one other woman who had been elected by the rest of the Council so there could be a tie breaker on different issues. This though, was something that they had to band together on. 

Ayla nodded and waited, barely breathing, wondering who would be the first to question her. 

It was a woman she didn't recognize. "I am Ashala, former Zelandoni of the 11th cave of the zelandonii. Why do you want to become one of us?" 

"I do not remember who my people were. I lost them long ago to an earthquake. It wasn't until I found Jondalar and he taught me to speak again with words that I realized where I belonged, with him. Jondalar taught me to love, and that the Mother gave us the gift of pleasures. Before him, I had only known pain and humiliation. After his injuries healed, he convinced me to travel with him for short distances in hopes I would travel to his homeland though it was very far away. I never realized how far until a turning of the seasons passed. I did not look forward to making such a long journey. I had found a cave with wonderful people who took me in and adopted me, the Mamutoi. The only thing I had ever wanted was to have a mate and children. I could have lived there happily the rest of my life." Ayla swallowed and glanced at Jondalar. The memories were still painful for her. 

"I realized though that more than anything I wanted to be with Jondalar. I wanted him to be my mate, have his children." 

A few of the women whispered amongst themselves at her strange choice of words, but soon settled down so she could continue. 

"He wanted to come home very much. It....ate away at him to be so far from his family and friends. All I ever wanted was to be with him, no matter where that was. All through our journey here though, I had dreams. My totem was guiding me somewhere I had never been, but it seemed familiar. It was a cave, and on top of the entrance was a boulder that looked like it was getting ready to fall. When we reached the 9th cave of the zelandonii, I realized that my totem and Creb were telling me that this was my new home." 

"What do you mean, your totem guided you." Another woman asked. 

"When I was young, Creb, he was the holy man of the Clan I grew up with, searched for my totem. All members of the Clan have one. Mine was the Great Cave Lion. I was chosen by the great cat himself before the Clan found me. He guides me, as well as Creb now that he walks in the Spirit world." 

Talking broke out among the Council and Illiana picked up a staff and pounded it against an inverted wooden bowl, gaining everyone's attention. 

  
"We know from speaking with members of the 9th cave, as well as the Lanzandoni that the 'clan' you refer to are flatheads. How can they have a spiritual leader?" Illiana questioned. 

Ayla's eyes flashed at the ignorance that seemed to remain despite the knowledge they posessed. She took a deep cleansing breath as she realized they just believe what they have been taught. 

"They are not flatheads. They are Clan. They took in an orphaned girl despite the fact that I was part of the 'others'. That's how they think of people like us. They know we're different, but they still acknowledge the fact that we're *people*. The Clan are also Children of the Mother, just as you are. She made them as she made us. She, as well as my totem guided me here. I was shown that the land of the Zelandonii used to be the land of the Clan. My totem wants to come home." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I've heard she can talk birds out of the sky. Some say she can even ride a cave lion like she rides those horses." 

  
"That's nonsense Jendia, no one can control a cave lion." 

"What about the wolf? She controls him pretty well." 

"She said anyone can as long as you find one young enough." 

Illiana sat back and listened to the rest of the Council debate over the woman named Ayla. It had been three days and no one seemed any closer to reaching a decision. The summer meeting continued on as usual for the most part, and she wished she could enjoy more of the festivities herself. The mood of the other women was also worsening being stuck in a stuffy tent in the heat. What they all needed was to come to a decision soon so they could put this behind them. The longer it lingered, the more likely-hood that ill spirits would start to mingle. They also had other important tasks to tend to. The drought still gripped the land and most of the larger herds had moved on. They had to have the first hunt of the summer and to do that they needed to search. This decision proved more difficult than she thought. 

They hadn't even had such a hard time deciding a few years ago when Joplaya wanted to mate that flathead mixture. Of course, that had been settled simply enough. The Zelandoni didn't approve the marriage, but decided that since they were both Lanzadoni they had no control over them being mated among their own cave. Eventually that was what had happened. the Zelandonii for Dalanar's cave preformed the small ceremony right here at the meeting. Since then, Illiana noted, three other couples had choosen to mate Lanzadonii instead of Zelandoni. Of course, they had to give up their ties to the Zelandoni when they mated, but Ayla and Jondalar both seemed to want to mate Zelandoni. She didn't quite like the divide it caused, but knew that the Great Earth Mother was constantly changing so it was only natural her children follow suit. If they were to stay with the Zelandoni though, they would have to mate Zelandoni which meant the council would have to agree. It was time. 

"Enough." Illiana spoke and everyone turned to look at her. "Ayla wants to live among us and mate Jondalar of the 9th cave to become a Zelandoni. Firstly, do any of you after meeting and speaking with Ayla, think she's a danger to the Zelandoni?" 

Everyone was quite while they considered Illiana's words. If they believed what they had been told, Ayla was a woman to be villified. She was the worst abomination to the Mother. She gave birth to a flathead son. None among them no longer felt she had a choice in mating with one though. Her emotions were too raw, anger had flashed in her eyes as she recounted the acts forced upon her. There wasn't a woman among them who didn't feel her pain when she recounted that part of her story. She had been forced. Why the Mother chose to bless her with a son of mixed spirits was beyond their reasoning. Zolena, first among those Who Serve, said it was the only male spirits around her at the time, She could choose none other and She knew how much Ayla had really wanted a child. 

What about the animals though? Would the wolf attack the children or any members? So far he seemed docile enough and most of the children could be found near him playing. The horses too seemed normal, except that they let people get near them. Stories had been told of how she let some of the children ride on the backs of them as well as some adults who had asked. She had even stated to the Council that if either the wolf or horses were to hurt anyone, she would kill them herself. 

Everyone had picked up their stick and drew a horizontal slash in the dirt causing Zolena to let out a relieved breath. That was one herdle down. 

"Do you have any objections to her living among the Zelandoni?" Illiana asked next. 

Zolena didn't hesitate as she drew her line in the dirt. It took a little longer for some to follow suit, but eventually all 15 women had agreed once again. 

"Do you agree that Ayla of the Mamutoi should be allowed to mate Jondalar of the Zelandoni?" 

Zolena drew her line once again. She looked around the circle at everyone else's decision and sucked in a breath. There were 8 vertical lines among the horizontal ones. 

"Now what do we do?" Jendia asked, more to herself than the others gathered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Folara glanced surreptitiously towards Ranec. Ever since he'd arrived with her brother and Ayla, she had found herself drawn to him-along with most of the other zelandoni women. She couldn't remember a summer meeting ever spending so much time at the carver's hearth as she did now. He was there again, talking intently with Aricci and a few others she recognized. 

Folara smoothed down her new tunic. She had traded for it soon after they had arrived at the summer meeting. She was going to wait until the Mother's festival to wear it for the first time, but she wanted to catch his attention. Her skin smelled of sweet flowers. Folara had steeped rose hips into rendered fat was pleased with how smooth her skin also felt. She walked purposefully towards the carvers.

"Hello Ranec."

The dark man looked up from the small ivory piece he was working on and bestowed upon her a dazzling smile. "Hello Folara, you're looking well."

She blushed and sat beside him when he motioned for her to join him. "So are you. What is that you're working on?"

Ranec handed her the bird/woman figure and she turned it over in her hands a few times. "Thisis nice." 

Ranec smiled in understanding, knowing she didn't recognize what it was. "It's a muta, a donii. I'm trying to capture her as she transforms from a woman in her bird form."  
Once it was pointed out to her, understanding dawned. Why hadn't she seen it before? "Of course! Now I see it. It's beautiful Ranec." She looked up at him with adoration and perhaps an invite? Never one to turn down a beautiful woman, he smiled charmingly as he cupped her hand in his own, slowly taking the bird/woman figure from her with a gentle caress.

Aricci gave Ranec and Folara a knowing glance. He'd never seen a man cause so much of a stir with the women since before Jondalar left. Of course he'd been merely a boy back then, but his eyes noted everything. It had been one two seasons since he'd had his Donii woman, but felt much more older. Just being around the dark carver brought him attention by association. Another woman approaching drew his eyes, and he gave her an appreciative look. He had heard little of the woman who'd traveled with Jondalar, Ayla and Ranec, since her story was quite dull in comparison. She had only joined them on the other side of the glacier. A Losundunai. He didn't think that her journey to his land was more than he had done as she came forward.

"Madenia, Have you met Aricci?" Ranec asked as she stepped into the hearth stones. He noticed that most of the other carvers who'd been sitting in small circles also noted her presence. He felt a fleeting stab of jealousy before he checked himself. It wasn't jealousy, he admonished, he just wanted to make sure she wasn't taken advantage of. He'd traveled with her over the past few moons and felt protective of her. That was it. She had a vulnerability about her that only one who'd been in her circumstances could comprehend. She was so shy, and fragile. Ranec felt himself tightening in his loins as his emotions ran without check.

Shyly, Madenia glanced towards Aricci who had already stood and wiped his hands on his trousers. Ranec also stood to make the introductions.

"Madenia of the Losandunai, this is Aricci of the fifth cave of the Zelandoni."  
Aricci held his hands out to her and felt a jolt as her hands grasped his. "I greet you Madenia, in the name of Donii."

"Thank you. Are you a carver also?"  
Aricci shrugged. He hadn't really decided what he wanted to do. Sure, he liked hunting enough, but in the winter there was little to do to curb his boredom. He'd tried tanning hides but thought that too much of women's work. Flint knapping hadn't turned out very well and he didn't feel any need to dedicate himself to the Mother. No, he still had to find something that interested himbesides the shy beauty that stood before him. Finally he remembered to speak.

"I'm just learning. I don't really think I have a talent for it yet, not like Ranec here. He's a master carver."

Ranec laughed at the praise thrown in his direction. "I'm sure if you put your heart in it Aricci, you'd be a fine carver."

Aricci's eyes hadn't left Madenia's as he smiled. "I believe my heart is otherwise occupied."

Madenia blushed and Ranec felt his stomach leap. Whatever for he couldn't fathom. It wasn't as if either of them had a claim on the other. After all, they'd only spent a few nights together sharing the mother's gift, relieving each other's loneliness.

_"Here comes that animal woman" _one of the other carvers half whispered and both Ranec and Madenia turned scalding eyes towards the small group, wondering which one had spoken.

"Do not call her that again unless you want to answer to me." Ranec informed them, his voice low. None of the men seemed ready to challenge the carver and he turned his attention towards Ayla. She walked with her chin held high, Wynic nestled in his sling by her breast. Wolf walked lazily beside her with his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth. It was hot and dry for everyone. 

"Ayla" Folara hugged her when she approached, then petted Wolf. She had come to like Ayla the small amount of time they'd spent with her cave and she had had many a heated argument with her brother after they'd been cast out. "How are you doing?"

Ayla smiled but all could tell the amount of strain she was trying to hide. None could believe how long it was taking the Council to decide on her fate. In the least it had to have been nerve-wracking. After all, her very home hung in the balance. Where would she go if they turned her out? Would she be willing to go back to the Mamutoi? Ranec doubted it. As much as he missed his family, not even he was looking forward to making the long journey home.

"I am well. Have you seen Jondalar anywhere?" She asked her friends. All of them shook their heads and Ayla tried to hide her worry. After all, these were his people. She couldn't help feeling though, as if there was evil nearby, lurking. The thought of Kanolar's brutal death caused her to shudder as she scanned the faces milling around. Yes, there was definitely something evil. Her hand clasped the decorated pouch hanging from her neck until the feeling had passed.


	5. The Heart(h) of a Donii part 5

Body

Jondalar was aware of the dirty looks he was receiving as he walked towards the area the 10th cave had claimed as their own. He knew he should have done this earlier, but there had been so much going on with the Council and Ayla. No, that was just an excuse, he admonished. The fact of the matter was he was afraid to face the dark haired beauty he almost mated. What a coward he was! Running off with his brother instead of telling her like he should have, that he didn't want to mate her. Even now his step faltered when he tried to figure out why. He knew she would want to know. 

There had been whispers about her since his return. Bits and pieces of the obligation he still owed. He would be willing to pay any price to make amends. It was the least he could do. He made to scratch on the leather when the flap flew open and Marona stepped out. 

Neither spoke as they each took in the others appearance. She was still as beautiful as always. More womanly now. It was her beauty that had attracted him to her in the first place. 

She stood with her arms across her chest looking pensive. He couldn't really blame her though. 

"You're looking well Marona." Jondalar squeaked out, then cleared his throat. 

"It's been a long time." 

"Yes it has." She always was straight to the point, he thought as he studied the pain and anger in her eyes. The emotions were gone just as quickly as they had come and he looked at the ground, toeing the parched ground for a moment before glancing at her again. "I wanted to speak with you, alone, if you'd be willing to." 

Marona frowned and stole a glance towards her sister. The younger woman shrugged helplessly and knew this would have to be her decision. Nodding curtly, she disappeared into the tent. 

It took Jondalar a moment to realize he was to follow her, and steeled himself as he entered the enclosure. There were sleeping platforms all along the sides of the tent and she settled on one he assumed was hers. Looking at her sitting upon the furs brought back unbidden memories and instead of joining her, he nervously rubbed his hands on his short pants, standing off to one side. 

"I owe you an explanation." He started. When she didn't reply he continued. "I'm sorry I left you that summer withoutwell, for leaving. You deserved to hear from me that I didn't want to be joined at the summer meeting. I can only imagine the hurt you must have---" 

"You can imagine?" She interrupted in disbelief. Her eyes bore into him as her anger spew forth. "YOU can imagine? Just how is that Jondalar the wondrous one? You left me to bear the shame you couldn't face! The whispers and rumors. Do you have any idea how it felt to plan my joining, wait all winter, and then find out from others that my soon to be mate has run off?" She stood and covered the space between them in two steps. With all her might she shoved him backwards. Jondalar stumbled slightly, not prepared for how angry she was. 

"I loved you and you didn't care enough about me to even bid me farewell!" She pushed him again, but this time he was ready for it. For all her anger she was no match for him, and he allowed her to vent the anger and hurt he'd caused her. 

Taking hold of her upper arms, she struggled against him but he held fast. "How could I love you when I didn't even know what love was?" He whispered, causing her to stop and glare at him. 

"Since when? You had no problem loving your Doni-woman!" She spat, and inwardly regretted it. As angry as she was with him, she knew what kind of pain the memory caused. He'd never even mentioned it to her before. It was only listening to others when she was but a girl that she'd learned of the incident. 

Jondalar dropped his arms and sat dejectedly on the edge of the sleeping platform. Marona glared at him, arms folded waiting to see what he would do next. 

"Marona," his voice was barely above a whisper and she found she had to strain to hear him. When he faced her again, it was the eyes of a weathered man, old before his years that she saw. "I think we both knew that I didn't love you the way a man should love the woman he's going to mate. I wanted to, Donii knows I did, but I just couldn't. It wouldn't have been fair to either one of us. I didn't even think I could love. I thought it was the Mother's way of punishing me for.for things I did in the past." 

His cheeks took on a rosy hue as he spoke of the incident she had blatantly thrown in his face only moments before. 

"So I had decided to travel with Thonolan when he went on his journey. So much happened during the five years I was gonenot all of it was good." His voice cracked and despite herself, Marona found herself sitting down beside him on the bed platform. She too, had heard of the death of his brother. 

"Before he died, Thonolan met a woman, Jetamio. You could tell just by the way he looked at her that he truly loved her. It was the first time I'd ever been jealous of him in my life. He decided to stay with the Sharamudoi and they were to be mated. She was blessed and." A sob caught in his throat cutting off his words. Marona reached out a comforting hand to him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Shedied in childbirth. After, Thonolan didn't have the heart to live. He went looking for ways the Mother could take him. I should have known he would try something foolish but I didn't want to admitI didn't want to see that he could love her so much he would willingly follow her to the spirit world, because I would have had to admit to myself that I was jealous, and that I would never feel love like that." His voice was filled with self-loathing. "Eventually, a lioness had stolen a kill we made and he went into their cave to get it back. I don't remember much after that, except waking up to find Ayla looking down at me." 

Marona pulled back, but though her anger for being rejected still waxed hot, she knew she was hearing something more from Jondalar than just the tales of his journey. It was the most feeling she'd ever heard from him. Not even when they'd shared the furs after. 

"It was moons before I actually recovered. The lion was still in the cave and he had gored a good part of my leg before Ayla was able to make him stop. She couldn't do anything for Thonolan though, it was too late. During that time I was in her cave, I fell in love with her. I now know why my brother wanted to follow Jetamio so badly to the Spirit world. If anything were to happen to Ayla. I would not wish to live." 

"So I wasn't good enough for you, but she was?" Marona's hurt wasn't lost on Jondalar, though he was surrounded by his own grief the memories caused. 

"Ayla thinks the Mother meant for us to be together, and that is why I couldn't love any other woman. All I know is it feels right. Please Marona, I'll do whatever you ask to make amends to you. If it's in my power, it's yours." He spoke in earnest, pleading with his eyes for her to forgive him. 

While she mused over what she could ask for, his shoulders slumped. 

"Oh Donii I'm so tired, all I want is to make a hearth with Ayla and provide for our children. Why am I still being punished?" 

The comment didn't seem to be directed to her, more like he was pleading with the Mother. "What more must we go through?" 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Jondalar held Tholiza on his shoulders as they made their way through the tents to the common areas of the summer meeting. The uncertainty of his future, and Ayla's had taken a toll on him. He tried to act lighthearted when Ayla was with him, but he sensed that she knew how he was really feeling. It had to be hard on her also. Most of the women kept their children at bay, fearing she brought evil spirits with her. He heard the taunts of animal woman and defended her every single time. 

What he wasn't prepared to hear, were the insults hurled at him. 

"That's him! He's the one who had to leave because of Landroman." 

"No, it was because he wanted to mate with his Donii-woman." 

Jondalar turned towards the three woman who were sewing beads on tunics. They looked away when he glared at them, but Jondalar found he couldn't move. They were no more than girls themselves! How did they hear of what had happened all those summers ago? 

He took a few steps towards them when one of the women, the one with the long dark hair, picked up a small donii and held it towards him as if to ward off evil, he staggered back, stunned. 

Tholiza gripped his hair tighter so she wouldn't fall backwards, and his face burned with shame as he walked quickly away from their condemning eyes. 

It wasn't long before he heard a familiar voice calling him, and when he turned to see his mother coming towards him, it was then he realized he was across from the tent of the 9th cave of the zelandoni. Behind her, his brother Joharran was speaking with another man, who's back was towards him. The other man handed something to Joharran and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Joharran was smiling and when the other man turned, Jondalar gasped. Landroman? Since when had he become so close to his brother? 

Marthona reached out for Tholiza who squealed delightedly as the older woman took her. She busied herself to playing with Marthona's necklace, oblivious to everything around her. 

"Mother, what's Joharran doing talking with Landroman?" Though many years had passed, Jondalar's voice still held contempt for his adversary. 

"Oh Jondalar, that was many years ago. He's now the leader of the 6th cave and makes good trades with the 9th cave." Marthona tried to ease her son into the changes that had taken place since he'd been gone, but she worried about him. He wasn't looking too well, and more than anything she wanted him home with her. 

"Joharran can't stand him!"  
  
"Time changes people, Jondalar."  
  
He folded his arms across his chest as Landroman gave him a toothless smile before leaving the 9th caves area. When Jondalar looked at Joharran, the man scowled at his younger brother before disappearing into the tent. 

"Mother, Jondalar," Folara hurried towards them. Joharran had apparently heard her because he came back out of the tent. "I was outside the tanning circle and Velthia said her cave's Zelandoni was telling their leader that the Council had decided about Ayla." 

"Folara, you should know not to listen to rumors. The Council will summon Jondalar and Ayla when they are ready." Marthona admonished. 

Folara blushed and looked contrite, but it didn't last long. "I know, but I wanted to be the first to tell you Jondalar."  
  
The blond man hugged his little sister and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. When he went to take Tholiza from her, Marthona shook her head. "Go and find Ayla. I'll keep an eye on the little one." 

"I'm sure they'll let her stay! She's been so nice to everyone and has so much to offer the zelandonii." Folara finished, pride in her friend evident. 

Jondalar hoped that the Council felt Ayla had enough to offer his people. He needed that more than anything else in the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ayla put a comforting arm around Jondalar's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around Jondalar. We still have a moon before the Summer Meeting ends." 

Jondalar shook his head gravely. "You don't know him like I do! He's stubborn. Once he makes up his mind about something, that's it." Jondalar stood and started pacing inside the Lanzadonii tent. "How could the Council say it was ok for you to stay, but then say it was up to the 9th cave if we could live with them! That's *my* cave! My home! I shouldn't have to ask for permission like some.....some...." 

"Stranger?" Ayla supplied and when Jondalar's eyes clouded over, she knew he finally realized some of what she had been feeling. 

"Joharren will never agree to us living there." Jondalar repeated, at a loss for other words. 

Ayla stood and wrapped her arms around him, "What if everyone else agrees to take us back. Would he ignore what the cave wants?"  
Jondalar sighed, his anger leaving to make way for his despair of the situation. He knew his brother wouldn't change his mind, but Ayla, she was still trying to see the best in the situation. 

"I don't know. I don't think he would. Normally he's a fair leader and thinks things through. I just can't understand why he's being so stubborn this time. 

There's something else to consider, Ayla. The bonding ceremony is in a few days. We won't be able to be joined among the Zelandoni if Joharren doesn't accept us into the cave." 

Ayla frowned as she rested her head on his broad chest. "We are already mated Jondalar. As much as I'd like to make it official with your people, we don't need them to tell us what our hearts already feel." 

Jondalar tilted her chin towards him and kissed her gently. "I'll speak with Joharran." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jondalar strode towards the edge of the summer meeting on the far west side. There was a rock outcropping and his mother had told him that Joharren was there earlier. As he drew closer, Jondalar could tell the lone figure was that of his older brother. The man was bent over some lashings, using his foot to keep the one end down while he tightly tied off the other. They would make good snare traps. Joharren turned to see Jondalar approach and scowled, turning back to the task at hand. 

"Need any help?" Jondalar asked as way of an opener. 

Joharren didn't answer and Jondalar looked east towards the meeting. There was a damper everyone felt because of the drought. Though the organized hunts the caves had initiated brought back enough to sustain the zelandonii, there was little left for storage. Some of the caves had been discussing leaving the meeting early and returning to their own caves, to try and get some extra time in to hunt and gather before winter set in. 

"You've heard of the Council's decision?" Jondalar asked and Joharren paused briefly with the lashings before picking up his pace again. 

"I've heard." 

"Have you discussed it with the cave yet?" 

"I'm sure Marthona's told you that it was brought up. We haven't voted on it yet." Joharren's voice was cold, distant. Nothing like the joking and humor that used to go on before he'd left on his journey so long ago. Had it been eight years since he stood on the hill outside the 9th cave with Thonolan and waved good-bye to his family? 

Jondalar toed the hard dirt with his boot and took a deep breath while he waited for his brother to say something, anything. Becoming annoyed, Jondalar spoke. 

"Stop acting like I don't exist. I'm not going anywhere until we talk." 

Joharren stood his full height as he turned to his younger brother. They were eye level but Joharren was stockier than Jondalar, more solid. 

"Oh, you exist now? How convenient. Maybe we should have a feast in your honor O Great Jondalar." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jondalar asked. He was becoming upset with his brother's attitude. 

"You decide to come home after 5 years, bring back...that woman...with you as well as those animals and act as if you're mightier than Doni herself! Did you ever stop to think of anyone other than yourself? No you didn't. You pranced around the 9th cave telling tales of your adventures. 'Here's a better way to do this', 'we discovered that'." 

Jondalar clenched his fists. "So you're jealous, is that it? You helped to banish me from my home, and Ayla who was blessed at the time because you didn't like my attitude?" 

"It's not just your attitude brother! It's everything. You had it all when you left, despite what happened with Zolena. Do you even realize how much Marthona put on the line to get you back into the 9th cave?"  
  
Jondalar's face went blank as he stared wide-eyed at his brother. "What are you talking about?" 

Joharren let out a derivative laugh. "Oh come on, not even you are that naive. What? did you think Landroman and his mother just forgot about what you did? Even though they moved to a different cave they were still close by. Let me tell you what *we* went through." 

"You and Zolena weren't the only ones tainted by your actions. No one wanted to trade with the 9th cave, and we had to pay almost twice what things were worth for at least a few seasons. We were essentially on our own."  
"The summer meetings were the worst. The cave had lost some of its status and we weren't picked to go out on many large hunts. If it hadn't been for Dalanar refusing to trade his flint with the Zelandoni until they treated us better, who knows where we would have ended up!" 

Jondalar frowned. He remembered not going to the summer meeting when he first went to live with Dalanar. Everyone thought it was for the best that he let things cool down. No one had even spoken to him about any of this. 

"I didn't know."  
  
"No, you didn't *want* to know. When Marthona sent for you to come home, she did it at a price. The Council didn't think you should have come back so soon. What you did dishonored the Mother in the worst possible way. Many people felt you brought bad luck with you. Mother argued almost the entire summer meeting before they relented. They had finally agreed that before the next summer meeting you could come home on the condition that you didn't dishonor the Mother, or your cave, again."  
"You knew how it was when you came back, how people acted towards you. We almost starved that year with the bad winter and there were hardly any caves we could turn to for help. That was the year Willomar allowed you to go on hunts with us. We needed every able person we could get." 

"After time, when you didn't do anything to upset the balance, people started to relax. By the time you left with Thonolan most of the women wanted to share the furs with you." 

Jondalar smiled ruefully at the memory, but his smile didn't last long at Joharren's next words. 

"But again, you left us to pick up the pieces for you." 

"I hadn't done anything wrong then!" Jondalar protested, but Joharren just shook his head as he walked over to a rock and sat down. 

  
"You really think that, don't you?" When Jondalar nodded, he sighed. 

"What about Marona?" Joharren watched his brother pale and knew this was a subject that he remembered all too well. "You were to mate he that summer at the meeting. The gifts had already been given and received, and her family was really high status. Do you know what she went through to mate you? Her mother was against the idea since your past was tainted, but Marona insisted. More like begged. Marthona helped to convince her cave that you had changed and would do right by her. Marona gave up part of her birthright to join with you Jondalar." 

"What?" Jondalar gasped. He had never heard this, from anyone. Marona had never said a word. Then again, he thought to himself, would he have listened? Probably not. He knew how much she loved him, and he thought for awhile that he could be happy with her. When the time drew close to the summer gathering though, he just couldn't go through with it. "Why would she give up her birthright? Who would make such a demand?"  
  
"It was the only way her family would agree. When her mother goes to the Great Earth Mother, her younger sister will claim the hearth. She still gets the status of being first daughter, but her hearth is gone." 

No wonder she was so angry, Jondalar thought. His legs didn't seem to want to support him any longer, and he sank down onto a nearby rock that was relatively flat. "Did she ever join with anyone?"  
Though he had talked to her the other day, he now berated himself for thinking only of him and Ayla. He didn't even know if she was mated, or had children. He had more than he thought to try and make up for. 

"Eventually. She married a woodshaper from the 18th cave. His status wasn't as high as yours, but they seem happy." 

"And children?" Jondalar asked, hoping she was given at least that much happiness. 

  
"One, a boy. She named him Nalmar." 

Jondalar rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. No wonder he had been getting such reactions from some of the people at the summer meeting. Had he really been that self absorbed and blind in his youth? Did he really not know what was being whispered or did he just choose to ignore it? 

After a moment, Joharren continued "When you came home everyone was so happy. Mother, Folara, me." 

Jondalar looked startled at his last admission. 

"We were happy you had found a wonderful Zelandonii despite your promise to Marona. Ayla was kind and nice...but when her past came out..." Joharren stood and started to pace, his anger flaring again. "How could you do this to us, our cave, again? We've been through enough! She was raised by *flatheads*, had a mixed son. She's an abomination and you brought her to us!" 

"That's enough!" Jondalar jumped up and advanced on his brother. "She's my mate and there's nothing evil about her! She was forced by that damned flathead, Joharren! Forced! Yes her son is mixed but the Mother could only choose from the spirits that were around her at the time. Since then she's had Tholiza and Wynic, and neither of them are deformed or of mixed spirits." 

"That doesn't change the fact that you've brought shame to our cave again! I will not have you do this to us. This time we may not recover from your short-sightedness. There are few in the 9th cave who want to face uncertainty again. Marthona is no longer leader and I will not put the cave in danger because of your selfishness!" 

Joharren stooped and snatched up the lashings he'd been working on before storming off towards the summer meeting, leaving an angry and confused Jondalar behind. 


	6. The Heart(h) of a Donii part 6

Personal note: I'm sorry! I forgot that I hadn't posted the updates to FF.net. It won't happen again. I hope you enjoy reading the story, and please feel free to drop me a line to let me know what you think about it. Now, on with the fic.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ranec leaned against the furs he'd brought out to sit on as the sun set behind the mountains to the east. He couldn't help but laugh as Madenia, Folara and quite a few other unmated young women danced in a circle around a fire. There were probably six or seven groups of dancers entertaining everyone. Though the night was barely upon them, he noticed many couples already becoming quite close. 

He had to admit, he was quite happy here. Of course, being a visitor and one with unique skin color like himself he hadn't lacked female attention, but there was something more. He found that though the Zelandoni weren't as forthright as the Mamutoi, he could relax among them. If only things would work out with Ayla, he thought, he could see making a home among these people. 

Folara flopped down beside him breathless. "That was fun!" 

Ranec smiled at her as she laid down beside him. He handed her a cup of a fermented beverage and she took a big swallow before turning to look at the other dancers. A few of the women had pulled men up to dance with them, and he noticed that Aricci was now dancing with Madenia. Folara leaned towards him so he could hear her easier over the music and the voices. 

"It looks like Madenia's found someone to honor the Mother with tonight." 

"Maybe." Ranec replied. After all, there were many more dances before most of the people would retire to their furs. It wasn't as if he disliked Aricci, the man seemed sincere with his interest in Madenia, and she seemed to like him. He just didn't want her to jump into any hasty decisions. Folara placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly. Ranec's thoughts turned from Madenia to the blue eyed woman looking at him invitingly. She was attractive and seemed to be interested in him. He stood and held out his hand to her. "Dance with me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ayla approached Marthona hesitantly. Wynic was nestled in the sling at her breast and she held Tholiza's hand as she glanced at Joharran not too far away. The older woman was watching the dancers as she counted black rocks that shined from a small pouch. Ayla's attention was temporarily turned to the small stones. They were smooth and round, but shiny as if she was looking at a pool of water. She would have to ask Marthona later where she got them from. 

"Marthona?" 

The woman turned and smiled at Ayla. "I didn't hear you come over. Please, sit down." 

Ayla placed Tholiza in front of her so she could keep an eye on the toddler. "Have you seen Jondalar anywhere? I've looked but I can't seem to find him."  
Marthona looked around the crowd nearby. "No, not since early this morning. I'm sure he's around here someplace. Maybe he found someone to share the Mother's festival with?" 

Ayla's heart leapt at the thought, but she tried to look neutral. She didn't think that Jondalar would share furs with another woman, not after everything they'd been through, the misunderstandings, but she didn't want to go into details with Marthona. No, she thought, she *knew* he wouldn't. The thought both relieved her and caused her concern. Where was he then? She hadn't seen him since he'd left to speak with Joharran. 

Ayla looked to where Joharran was dancing with a woman, laughing. She really didn't want to approach him. Maybe she'd look around a little longer first. Turning, she asked Marthona if she'd watch Tholiza for her. Readily the older woman agreed and Ayla started off towards the flint knappers circle to see if he was there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The moon was high in the darkness when Ayla's worry drove her back to the festival. She hadn't found Jondalar, and no one had seemed to know where he was. She eyed Joharran who seemed to be very close to a woman. Though they were still dancing, she could tell that they would probably be leaving quite soon to honor the Mother. She swallowed hard and was about to take a step towards him when Ranec approached her. 

The dark man smiled broadly as he neared. "There you are Ayla! I was hoping you'd share a dance with me?" 

His smiled left quickly when he saw the worry in her eyes. 

"Have you seen Jondalar anywhere? I've been looking for him all day. No one's seen him since this morning when he went to talk to Joharran. I'm worried Ranec." 

Ranec wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'm sure he's fine Ayla. He knows the area and can take care of himself." When the look in her eyes didn't change, he sighed. "Ok, I'll help you look for him. Let me tell Folara so she knows where I went." 

"Thank you." Ayla watched him wander through the crowd and strode towards Joharran. She stepped up to him and the woman, both seemed to not notice her. 

"Joharran?" 

The look of surprise he had on his face passed quickly. "Can I help you?" he coolly asked. If he was honest with himself, he didn't find Ayla offensive. But he had to think of what was best for his cave. It would do neither of them any good to become friendly. 

"I've been looking for Jondalar. No one has seen him since this morning. I know he was going to talk with you. Have you seen him?" 

Joharran studied her for a long moment. "Not since this morning. We were by the outcropping west of the gathering. As far as I'm concerned, he needn't even come back." He harshly finished, but regretted it inwardly when he saw the fear and hurt in Ayla's eyes. Before he could apologize, Dalanar rushed towards them. 

"Ranec told me Jondalar's missing. We need to get a search party organized. Where was he last at?" 

Ranec came then, as well as Jerika. Joharran scowled at the attention this was causing. "Wherever he is I'm sure he's fine. You can go gallivanting about trying to find him, or you can honor the Mother like you're supposed to at a Mother's Festival." 

"He's the son of my hearth, Joharran, and making sure he's safe is more important than taking a turn in the furs. By all means don't bother to go out of your way, we don't need your help." Dalanar replied. His anger was enough to make Joharran blush slightly. "I'm going to get my spear and I'll be back. Should we meet at the tent?" 

The rest nodded and Jerika touched Ayla gently on the arm. "I'll watch Wynic for you. Tholiza is already asleep. She's with Joplaya and my grandson."  
"Thank you Jerika." She gave the older woman a hug before hurrying off to the tent. 

Joharran watched everyone disperse and turned back to the dancing to see Marthona standing not too far away. His heart lurched with shame as he realized the hurt he'd caused her. The woman he'd been dancing with wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Come on, let's get out of here. I have some *private* dancing I'd like to do." 

He turned from his mother's hurtful gaze and allowed the woman to guide him towards the tents. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Stupid! He was so stupid. Jondalar couldn't believe how much he'd refused to see when he was younger. He kicked a small rock out of his path as he stormed through the brush, angry at himself for causing so much pain to his family. 

He never should have fallen in love with Zolena, maybe if he hadn't then none of this would have started. To find out his cave, his family almost starved that winter long ago, and then to be shunned.. 

Not to mention what Marona had given up for him. How could he ever begin to repay her? Repay all of them? Plus he had to somehow make this up to Ayla. Here she was, a mother twice over and he couldn't even give her a decent hearth! What did he really have to offer her anyway? His family ties? they were gone. He didn't even have a cave to call home and winter would soon be upon them. 

Jondalar plopped down on a rock and scanned the area. For as far as the eye could see the ground was dry and brittle. He didn't even see a single herd. There was a time the entire plain was covered with herds from deer and horses to an occasional pride. Things were changing, and not for the better. 

His people seemed angrier than he'd remembered. Had they always been so judgemental? Why had he wanted to return so badly? Certainly he could have been happy somewhere else. 

Perhaps deep inside he knew he had alot to make up for. Sighing in frustration, Jondalar looked across the sky to see a lone bird soar gracefully in a lazy circle, to finally disappear behind a tree line on a hill. 

Not wanting to return to the summer meeting just yet, he picked himself up and continued to trudge towards the hill in the distance, just wanting time to think. 

It wasn't until the third bird disappeared behind the trees that he started to take notice of it. They were too far away to get with a spear thrower, but perhaps there was something on the ground over there that he could kill. Jondalar stepped up his pace, letting his new purpose push his self loathing thoughts away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jondalar scrambled to the top of the rock strewn hill. It was well past noon and the sun was beating down on him unrelentingly. He turned on his back and reached for the waterskin attached to his belt. Swirling the contents to gage how much he had left, Jondalar frowned and took only a few sips. If he was going to stay out here any longer, he'd have to find more water somewhere. Curiousity got the better of him though, and finding a second wind, Jondalar stood and strode to the far side of the hill. 

"All right!" He yelled as he threw his hands up in triumph. Quickly he scrambled down the slope, rocks loosening about his feet causing him to half slide. He found himself in a small enclosed area *but the grass was green!* That mean there *had* to be water nearby. 

There were also flocks of birds, and a few giant hamsters, plus he saw rabbit tracks. Certainly it wasn't a large herd of elk, but more than a few people could eat comfortably with the smaller creatures. Maybe if he found the source of the water there would be some larger animals too. 

Striding towards the grass Jondalar wondered exactly where the water was. He could see no signs of it, or hear any moving water. He decided to follow along the rock wall leading around a small bend, hoping to come across something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jondalar knew it had to be there somewhere, but in all the hours he'd searched, Jondalar hadn't been able to find the source of the water. Actually, he hadn't been able to find any water at all! At first he thought that perhaps the area had simply filled when the rains had fallen, especially since some of the area was so damp his feet sank into the muddied grass. It didn't make sense though. Almost all of the water had dried up elsewhere, so why would this place still have remenants? 

Jondalar had turned to go back to the meeting, finally realizing that he'd been gone much longer than he expected. Scrambling to the top of the hill, he knew there was only a few minutes of daylight left. His stomach growled and he dug a piece of dried traveling meat from a pouch tied to his waist. 

He knew he could very easily make camp there tonight, after all, he had his fire starter with him. It would make more sense to head back in the morning when it was light, plus there were enough rocks for shelter. Jondalar knew though that Ayla would be worried for him and he felt more than a twinge of guilt. He should never have stayed so long! Sighing, he started east towards the Summer Meeting. 

Ayla tied the extra clothes, spears and food to the pack basket on Whinney. She had also made sure to pack extra medicine and clothes for Jondalar in case... Ayla took a deep breath. She wouldn't think about that right now. Hearing someone approach, she smiled at Ranec who held out a few tourches for her. 

"These might come in handy." 

He continued to place his own bedroll and pack onto Racer and then waited for Ayla. Dalanar, and a few others had already headed out on foot, starting from the outcropping. Ayla whistled distinctly for Wolf and it wasn't long before he came loping up to her, eager to please. 

Ayla knelt in front of him and roughed his fur for a moment, something he enjoyed. "Wolf, I need you to find Jondalar for me." She added her hand signals to it and repeated her words. "Find Jondalar." 

Wolf bound away from Ayla and sprinted no more than 100 paces before sniffing the ground. She quickly mounted Whinney and waited with Ranec as the wolf tried to distinguish Jondalar's scent from the hundreds of others. Seeing he was having a problem, she guided Whinney west toward the outcropping. Ranec followed as did Wolf. 

Once they were at the rocks Ayla scanned the area as stars became visible in the twilight. Far ahead she could see the dim outlines of a few tourches and knew it was Dalanar. Once more she commanded Wolf to find Jondalar, and this time, after a few false starts, the lupine took off into the dark. 

Jondalar was surprised to see light in the distance. After watching it for a little while, he realized that someone was moving in his direction. He wondered why someone was so far away from the meeting this late in the evening, then a blush crept to his cheeks. He would be mortified if it was because of him. A flash of memory took him to a summer meeting many years ago, when he and Thonolan were still young boys. It was the summer before he'd taken a Donii woman. 

They had stayed out later than they'd planned, on the trail of an elk which was rare for the area they'd been in. The only thing the two of them could think of was how everyone would talk about them when they returned, dragging the giant animal behind them. It hadn't mattered that they had never hunted anything big before, they were going to make an impression! 

And what an impression they had. Thonolan and he had trailed the elk farther than they realized and it had turned dark on them. By the time they neared the meeting, the plains were speckled with torch light from the many searchers. As if the scolding wasn't embarrassing enough, the bison horn blaring to signal the other searchers they'd been found announced to *everyone* what had happened. It was half the summer meeting until Marthona would let them out of their tent. After all this time it still amazed him how quickly a memory could make him feel like a child who'd been caught doing something wrong. 

Jondalar could no longer pretend the searchers were no longer looking for him. He sighed as he caught the outline of Whinney, or was it Racer? Soon both horses had come into view and Jondalar knew that Ayla was also looking. He felt more than a little guilty for the worry she must have been going through. When they neared, Jondalar waved and walked purposefully towards them. 


	7. The Heart(h) of a Donii part 7

"Dalanar, I'm telling you, it has to be around there somewhere." Jondalar whispered, despite the fact that it was late into the night and everyone else around them was asleep. Jondalar glanced at Ayla who was sleeping with Wynic and again felt guilty for worrying her so. 

He was expecting her to yell at him, scold him in the least like his mother had when they'd returned to camp, but all she did was hug him and press her supple body against his until his shame disappeared and all he wanted to do was join with her right there on the open plain. 

Dalanar shook his head and sighed, bringing Jondalar back to the present. "Then we should tell the council." 

"No. I want to be certain before we get anyone's hopes up." He couldn't explain the fact that he didn't want to bring anymore ridicule to himself or his family. But if there was water by that outcropping, then perhaps that could somehow make up for the things he'd done in his past in some small way. 

"What do you want to do?" 

Jondalar looked around at the few people sleeping in the tent of the Lanzadonii. Since a mother's festival had taken place, most of the people had shared furs with those from other caves and had slept elsewhere. 

"We can take a couple of others with us...I'll invite Joharren in the morning, I owe him, the 9th cave that much. If we leave right after breakfast we can make it there by noon. That gives us most of the day to look for the source. If not, we can stay the night. Whinney and Racer can carry our supplies. I'm telling you Dalanar, I *know* there's water there. I can't explain it, but I just know." 

Dalanar eased back onto his sleeping platform and put his arm over his eyes. He wasn't a young man anymore and it was very late. 

"All right. I'll ask Echozar and Menelar in the morning. Get some sleep. If you're right, you're going to need it. We all will." 

Jondalar smiled and had to restrain his enthusiasm as he shucked his tunic and pulled the screen closed around the sleeping place he shared with Ayla. He noticed a cup of tea and smiled, wondering how she always knew what he needed. 

Taking a sip, he was surprised it was still warm and looked at her lovingly. She laid on her side, her breast bared and her hair tousled over her face. Not able to resist, he tenderly kissed her cheek and when she shifted and gave a small moan, he decided to let her sleep. It dawned on him that very rarely did he ever have to wait to share the Mother's Gift with her. Ayla was always ready when he was. Even in her sleep she seemed to respond to him, he mused. 

Knowing she has spoiled him for any other woman, the thought comforted him as he stripped the rest of his clothes off and crawled in beside her. He couldn't imagine wanting to ever be with anyone other than her and felt warm with the knowledge that she felt the same way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Joharren rubbed tired eyes as he trudged towards the tent of the Lanzadonii. Not that he would have wanted to admit it, but he too, was concerned about Jondalar. At first his anger and pride had kept him from admitting he was worried when Ayla approached him, but by the time Lemia had guided him to her tent and helped him off with his clothes, the knot of worry in the pit of his stomach had doubled in size. What kind of a brother was he to ignore his family when they were in trouble? 

Not able to concentrate on the woman, he mumbled apologies and hurried back to the tent of the 9th cave. Luckily there weren't too many people paying attention to him as he packed a backpack, after all, it was a Mother's Festival. By the time he'd reached the outcropping, there was no one to be found. He hadn't known which direction the other searchers had taken, but started south. When they were smaller, a few of the Summer Meetings had been held near here, and he and Jondalar had found somewhat of a private spot to play. As they grew older, occasionally they'd take a woman there for added 'privacy', or sometimes just to get away. Joharren was hoping that Jondalar had went there to think. 

He also felt guilty about how he'd tore into his younger brother. Was it really his fault everything bad had happened to the cave? The more Joharren thought about it, the more he was beginning to realize it was the narrow minds of others that caused the hardship. 

After all, his brother had only been a child. He thought he was in love, and Zolena, she was very desirable even to the older men. Almost all had hidden some level of desire for her. He even wished she would have been his Donii woman! 

The first thing he noticed were the horses nearby and realized that if Ayla had returned, then that meant Jondalar was with her, or at least all right. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stretched tired muscles and veered towards his own tent only to be stopped by someone calling his name. 

He was shocked to see Jondalar coming from the 9th cave's tent, but it relieved him even more to see for himself his brother was fine. 

"Jondalar, what are you doing up so early?" He asked. After all, the sun had barely begun to break across the sky. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Jondalar replied, then smiled. "I should have known you would have found another tent to sleep in last night brother, after all, besides me, you're in high demand among the women." He teased, then grew somber. 

Both men, at a loss for words, stood in silence. Finally Jondalar spoke. "You were right Joharren. I never thought about anyone but myself. I caused pain to my family, to you, and for that I'll always be sorry."  
"Wait Jondalar, you don't have to--" 

"Yes I do. I was arrogant, demanding, and thought I was Donii's gift to women. I don't even know how you put up with me all those years." 

It was Joharren's turn to smile. "Well, it was quite a challenge." 

Jondalar looked at him in shock momentarily, then both started laughing. Finally Joharren let out a big yawn and smiled sheepishly at his brother. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Will you be around later?" Joharren asked, hoping to get at least a few hours in before everyone was up and about. 

"Actually, I was hoping you weren't that tired. I think I've found a way to make amends with everyone." Jondalar's excitement wasn't lost on Joharren, and the older man's curiosity was peaked. 

"All right. You've got my attention. What's so important?" 


	8. The Heart(h) of a Donii part 8

The small group of people, two horses and a wolf looked down from atop the hill. 

"Looks like you're right, Jondalar. There has to be water around here somewhere." Dalanar agreed as he took in the green grass and the small animals enjoying the area. 

Wolf whined and looked up at Ayla who was standing by Whinney. He was barely sitting on his haunches as his attention turned once again to the animals not too far away. 

"No Wolf. Stay here." She said as she reinforced her words with the hand signal she'd taught him. Though he obeyed, his attention didn't waver from the enticing scene before him. 

"Where do you want to start?" Ranec asked Jondalar. Echozar, Menelar and Joharren were also waiting to see what to do. 

"I'm not quite sure. I've searched the whole way around this area," he motioned with his hand to show them, "and I can't find a water source anywhere. It was getting late so I didn't try in that direction." 

"Why don't we split up?" Joharren suggested. 

"That's a good idea." Dalanar mentally split the area that needed searched in his head. "I'll go over this way with Echozar," he motioned, "Jondalar, you Joharren and Ayla can take that route, and Ranec, why don't you and Menelar cover that area?" 

"What about Whinney and Racer?" Ayla asked, frowning as she scanned the area. With the scent of water and small animals, some larger animals may have been drawn to the area. "I don't think we should leave them in the field. What if they're attacked?" 

"I didn't see any larger animals yesterday," Jondalar frowned, "maybe Wolf could stay with them?" 

Ayla patted Whinney as she stood beside her friend. Scanning the area, she really didn't see anything that would pose a danger, but something was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. A small shudder went through her and she turned to look at Jondalar. 

No, nothing was out of place. She nodded and gave Whinney the signal that the mare could go. It didn't take much encouragement for the horse to trot off towards the green grass, Racer close behind. Wolf also took the lead to spring much quicker ahead of the horses, chasing everything in sight. 

"We can meet back here when the sun reaches the Mother's breast." Jondalar spoke. 

"Mother's breast?" Ranec asked. 

Jondalar motioned towards the north. "That's a special mountain that spits smoke and sometimes fire. I haven't seen fire myself, but some travelers who were close when it erupted said it was very scary. They likened it to a river of fire, melting everything in its path. A few moons later when they returned near the same place, there was nothing but black rock, some still smouldering, as far as the eye could see." 

Ranec nodded and gaged how long it might take the sun to reach it. At least three or four days. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Dalanar wiped the sweat off his brow and took a swig of water from his waterskin. It was well past noon and hot. "It doesn't make any sense, Echozar. We've looked all over this area. There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and grass. Green grass." 

Echozar nodded as he rested. There was something in his memory that was nagging him, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Up close, the rocks were very large and encompassed a large area. They'd walked all over the area and hadn't seen Ranec and Menelar, or Jondalar and Ayla. The rocks were definitely larger than what he first imagined. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ranec whistled low as he peered into a dark opening in the limestone. "Well, this is different." he muttered to Menelar. 

"I would have never guessed that these rocks were limestone if I hadn't seen this." Menelar shook his head. "I lived in a limestone cave when I was Zelandoni, and I've never seen one in a simple outcropping." 

"Do you think we can fit in there?" Ranec asked, wondering if the small opening went any further back. 

"We can try. Give me a torch." Menelar asked as he dropped his pack. he made sure his knife was secured in the waistband of his tunic before squatting by the opening. he pulled some larger rocks out of his way, and was certain he could now fit. 

Ranec took his firestones and strking once, the torch spit to life. He handed it to Menelar. 

Menelar pushed it into the opening and scooted forward until his head was in the mouth of the small opening. Wiggling as best he could, it didn't take long for the rest of his body to disappear. 

Ranec decided to make the opening as big as he could, in case the man had to make a quick exit. He took a small axe out of his pack and began chopping away at the ground, pushing the loosened pieces away from the hole. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Menelar scrambled out of the cave. Beaming ear to ear he chucked the useless torch to the side. 

"Well?" Ranec asked impatiently. 

"You're not going to believe this!" 


	9. The Heart(h) of a Donii part 9

Ayla shivered as she watched Menelar lead the way into the outcropping. There was something bothering her but she couldn't quite figure out what. Glancing at Echozar, she could tell he was also troubled. Whinney moved closer and nudged Ayla. She absentmindedly patted her friend as she Then watched Ranec, Joharren and Dalanar go next. Jondalar brought up the rear. 

When Ranec and Menelar had met them and told them about the opening, Ayla had been excited hoping they would find some answers. She walked up to Echozar who had been staring at some rocks. 

"Echozar." 

He glanced at her briefly then nodded towards the pile of rocks near the entrance. "I don't know why, but something about them seems familiar." He said frowning. 

Ayla bent down and picked a few up. It wasn't until a medium sized one was turned around that she remembered their significance. 

"Oh no!" she cried as she looked up at the half clan man. On the flat side, there were some symbols. To most who would look they were nothing more than scratches. But for one who was born and raised by a clan, Ayla knew they were markings made only by mo-gurs. The spirit leaders of the Clan. 

She didn't know a word for it in the languages of the others, but she made a sign to Echozar and his eyes lit up with understanding. 

"This must be a holy place for the Clan!" His discovery left him with curiosity to have a chance to know his mother's people better, and concern. It wasn't until he met Ayla that he thought anything other than hate for the people who'd shunned his mother with a death curse, and him. After listening to the stories of her life with them though, memories unbidden had come to him. Ancient memories. And he wanted to find out more about the Clan. 

If this was a sacred place to them though, they could get angry at the intrusion. Still, no one had mentioned seeing any Clan around. 

Ayla stood and hurried to the entrance. 

"What are you doing?!" Echozar didn't know alot about his people, but he did know that if this place was sacred to the Clan, a woman would never be permitted to enter it. Apparently Ayla knew it also. 

"I have to go in. They may accidentally damage something." She explained. Before she went inside though, she clutched the small pouch she held around her neck and sent a silent prayer to her totem. 

After crawling through the entrance, she was surprised to find she could stand without a problem. There was a torch near the entrance but she didn't see Jondalar, Dalanar, or Menelar let alone Ranec. 

She moved over when Echozar joined her and waited until his eyes also adjusted. 

"Which way should we go?" Echozar asked, but Ayla was no longer paying attention. She had moved slowly towards the nearest wall. 

The different shades of brown, red, and yellow were drawing her attention. The walls seemed....alive. When she looked closely, the holy symbols of the Clan were on the walls, covered by a clear film. Touching it, she pulled back and stared at her fingers in awe. 

How would the pictures have gotten *under* there? 

She moved slowly around the cave and noticed symbols in all different stages. She was more than surprised though, when the symbols further back in the cave, started to resemble less of the Clan, and more like the others. She was certain that the sign in front of her was for 'sun' or 'all'. 

Some seemed newer. The fine sheen hadn't covered the pictures totally. It was then that Ayla realized the cave *itself* had covered the pictures. She was certain that powerful magic rested here. 

The ceiling of the cave had large columns of the same stuff reaching down, some touching the floor where columns were stretching upwards. 

"Ayla." 

She turned towards Echozar who was starting down a passageway to her right. Following him, she almost dropped the torch when she thought she saw Creb out of the corner of her eye. When she looked though, she was alone. The feeling that the older man was somehow watching over her once again calmed her nerves somewhat. If he hadn't wanted her to be there he would have let it be known. 

The path became narrower and she had to walk sideways to fit through a few spots. She became aware of a sound. It was a repeating thud as if someone were hitting a drum. Not a drum the Zelandoni used, but more of a dull sound the clan made during ceremonies. She wasn't sure if it was in her imagination or not. If Echozar heard it, he didn't say anything. 

As they went deeper into the cave the sound became louder. Soothing. Almost like.....a heartbeat. When they saw a faint light up ahead, she knew they'd found Jondalar and the rest. 

"Ayla, you're not going to believe this!" Jondalar whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her towards the others. 

In front of them was a lake. Not big enough for a Mamutoi boat, but big nonetheless. 

"Water! and plenty of it." Jondalar beamed. Joharren strode towards them and slapped him on the back. 

"Well done, little brother!" 

Ayla looked out at the jade green color being reflected from their torches. It was truly breathtaking. 

Echozar was also smiling now, relieved for his people also. 

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she hoped it was alright for them to be there. This place was sacred. More so than the cave the Mo-gurs used so many years ago at the Clan gathering. Across the lake, the image of Creb appeared again. He seemed to almost smile at her as he made a gesture meaning 'welcome home, daughter.' 

Tears welled in her eyes as she returned the greeting. He then placed a fist over his heart and hit his chest twice, the clan sign for 'heart', and motioned towards a wall. Ayla nodded and smiled. 

"Are you alright?" Ranec asked her concerned as he watched a tear slip down her cheek. 

She nodded and moved away from them, making her way towards the place where Creb once was. 

The others followed, knowing that something was happening. The chill in the air raised goose bumps on their flesh and more than one shivered, though they weren't quite sure if it was from the cold. 

When Ayla reached the spot, she noticed the teeth of a cave bear on a rock, as well as some empty bowls stained in ocher Kneeling, she was surprised to see a picture of a cave bear, Ursurus, and a picture of a faceless Doni, side by side. Many years of sheen had covered the picture. As if the artist knew that the Clan and the Others shared the same beginning. Or perhaps, would one day share a common future. 

Jondalar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What does it mean?" He asked as the others looked on. 

"How did she know that was here?" Menelar asked Ranec in a whisper. 

As if with perfect clarity Ayla stood and smiled as she looked at the faces gathered around. 

Such as it was with all mothers, Ayla closed her eyes and listened to the heartbeat around her. Coccooning her children in a safe womb before letting them go. 

"The Clan and the Others are all Her children. So is Ursurus and the rest of the totems of the Clan. She may have many names, be worshiped differently, but She *is* looking out for us. This is..." Ayla searched for the right words, the closest she could come was perhaps the simplest way. 

"This is one of Her hearths. It's where her heart beats. Can't you hear it?" 

They all listened as they looked around the cave. There were many more crevasses that led to unknown places. More than one of them was starting to feel uncomfortable. Only the Zelandonii delved into the spirit world. There could be repercussions if they offended the Mother in any way. 

"She's still watching out for us. All of us. But this place *is* sacred. It's...alive. It's been here since the beginning, and will be here until the end." 

"What do you mean, the end?" Joharren asked. He still was cautious about the woman his brother brought home. It was generally known that she had been a favorite of the Mother. She could talk to animals among other things! But he wasn't sure what all this meant. 

Ayla frowned, not sure how much she should tell them. It was a difficult concept for even trained Zelandonii to accept. If it hadn't been for Creb, she knew she wouldn't have understood herself. Something had passed between them though, and all the dreams she'd been having these past few years were finally coming together. 

"Let's get the water and talk outside." Dalanar suggested. He'd heard enough and knew that the Zelandoni would want to meditate on this place, as well as see it for himself. 

Nodding in agreement, they quickly filled their water skins and jars, then headed out into the light. 


	10. The Heart(h) of a Donii FINAL PART

**NOTE: The ending of Hearth of a Donii was started long before the release of SoS. Any similarities are completely coincidental, and I wouldn't dream of trying to use her latest release for my pitiful attempts at writing. I love JA! I did rewrite what I could, to make it less alike.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the series. I never knew when I started it that it would take a year and a half to complete. Boy I sure need to learn how to write small fics! LOL**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jondalar looked around at all the people who had gathered at the mouth of the cave. From his vantage point on the hill he could see not only the cave entrance, but also the entire rock formation. It hadn't taken long for word to spread that the small group had not only found a large source of water, but they had found a sacred site of the Mother herself! Nothing of the sort had ever been heard of before, and those who had frowned upon Ayla, even in private, were now clearly frightened and in awe of her. 

No matter what they thought of flatheads, or the animals she controlled effortlessly, she had to have been chosen of the Mother Herself to know of such things. Even the Zelandonii were somewhat frightened, though they would never admit it. 

Jondalar didn't particularly like the way everyone stared at Ayla or him now, and Dalanar, Echozar and Menelan were also experiencing the same reactions. For Echozar, it was a good thing. Finally people weren't looking at him with disdain as if he were some abomination. It had been five days since they returned to the meeting with their discovery, and the cave had been the sole focus of the Zelandonii ever since. Not even the mating ceremony, or the announcement ceremony of the new acolytes had been held. Both had been postponed because none of Those Who Served wanted to miss such an important discovery. This was a tale that their children's, children's, children would tell around the fire. 

He waited nervously as the Zelandonii spoke with Ayla again, inside of the cave. This time though, they said it was on a personal matter. It was no secret that many had said she should be a Zelandonii, one who served. After all, she was a favorite of the Mother's. As much as he loved her though, he dreaded her answer if that's what they were planning to ask. 

Everyone knew that to be a Zelandonii, you couldn't have a mate. More than anything didn't know if he could give up Ayla. What if this is what she wants though? He thought to himself. 

It didn't take long for his answer, because Zolena came out of the cave and after searching the area, glanced up and motioned for him. 

When he neared, she smiled reassuringly at the younger man. Though he was worried, he didn't realize his apprehensions made women want to comfort him all the more . "Ayla would like to see you, Jondalar." 

She turned back towards the cave, whose opening had been dug wide, so one only had to stoop to get inside. 

"Don't look so worried," She added when he didn't immediately follow. 

Jondalar waited for his eyes to adjust, then followed her deeper into the cave. He hadn't been in there since the day it was discovered. Only Ayla had led the Zelandonii to the sacred hearth afterwards. No one else besides Those Who Served dared to enter. 

He was surprised to see Marthona, Ranec, Folara, Dalanar, Jerika, Joplaya, Echozar, Madenia and Willomar waiting with Ayla's children and the Zelandonii. What could they be doing in here? 

Ayla smiled reassuringly at him, then took his hand. He felt his uneasiness abate somewhat and questioned her with his eyes. 

Zolena, with Illiana stepped forward with a bowl and red sheathed flint blade on an ornamentally carved ivory handle. He knew what the items were and smiled broadly. They turned their attention to the Zelandonii who began the ceremony to number Tholiza and Wynic among the Zelandonii. Each child also let out a piercing yell when the blade nicked their skin, and the antiseptic applied. 

The rest of the Zelandonii looked on, chanting quietly. "Ayla, your children are now Zelandonii. They will carry the ties of the zelandonii people with them wherever they journey. No matter how far from home the Mother calls them, this is their heritage. She has a special purpose for them, and they will need, and have, the protection of Her as they fulfill their destiny." 

"This is why the Zelandonii have agreed to do this ceremony here. No one will dispute the decision to number them among us." 

Both Ayla and Jondalar looked shocked at the prophecy. For a moment Ayla worried for her children. She had lost so many children. First Durc, then Baby, she held Wynic tighter to her. It would be unbearable to lose him and Tholiza. All she wanted was to raise her children, and see her grand children. 

Zolena wasn't first among her people without reason. "Ayla, you have gone through many trials and tests to prove to the Mother that you are worthy. You know that serving Her isn't an easy calling, but it isn't without rewards. It will be many years before they are called to serve. In the meantime, you will love them, watch them grow, teach them all the Clan knowledge of healing. Jondalar you will also be called upon to teach them freely your skill of flint-knapping, andRanec," Zolena closed her eyes as if she were seeking an answer to a question. "The Mother also has plans for you. You're skill as a carver will be imparted on these children, and those yet to be born." 

Looking at all three of them, Zolena studied their reactions. "Do all of you agree to follow the Mother's will and give your talents freely to them, guide them in the ways of the Zelandonii, and not to turn your back on Her?" 

"Yes, we agree." They answered, and it seemed natural that they we're one voice. Zolena knew the Mother was right in choosing them. 

Zolena then turned to Madenia, and the young woman tried to hide behind Dalanar somewhat. 

"Madenia, step forward." 

Hesitantly, she moved forward until she stood beside Ranec. "The Mother has also tested you, has she not?" Zelandonii asked. 

Madenia's face flushed with shame at the memory of her attack. Tears stung her eyes and ducked her head. She thought she could start fresh with Jondalar's people. Not have everyone looking at her as if she was tainted. Now she knew she'd never be able to escape the attack. It was as if it were happening all over again. And she'd traveled so far! 

Zolena gently touched her cheek and stroked her hair. "Child, do not cry. Nothing happens without reason. She will make her purpose known in Her time. I can tell you though, that your children will also play an important part in Her plan. Do not keep running from it." 

Madenia sniffed and looked up in disbelief at the older woman. Her children? She would have children. Was the Zelandonii certain? That's all she ever wanted, but even Ayla told her that if she didn't share the Mother's gift of pleasure that she would not have any, and Ayla was never wrong. 

Zolena looked at Ranec, then back at Madenia. The concern in his eyes for the woman wasn't missed on her. "I have something to ask the two of you. We've postponed the mating ceremony for far too long. It will go on tonight as planned, but every summer a man and a woman is chosen to represent the sun and the moon. The celestial mating that guides all life. I would ask that the two of you do this for us?" 

Jondalar looked at Ranec and Madenia as if seeing them for the first time. It was known by all that those chosen for such an important role normally ended up being mated the next summer meeting. He never even knew of any who were chosen that weren't zelandoni, and here they both weren't. Glancing at Ayla, she was smiling knowingly and he wondered if there was something more to Ranec and Madenia's friendship that he hadn't noticed. 

"I, I don't think you would want me for such an important role, Zelandonii." Madenia all but whispered. 

"It is not I that has chosen you for this role, child. The Mother has made many things known to us these past few days. It is Her will that we ask you. Of course, it is your decision, and no one will make you do it if you don't want to." 

"What would I, we, have to do?" Madenia glanced at Ranec, who happened to be looking at her. She blushed and looked down. 

The older Zelandonii smiled at the young girl. 

##################################### 

Madenia nervously brushed the soft leather of the yellow outfit she wore. It was softer than any leather she'd ever seen made, and the decorations were exotic and beautiful. Just like the woman who had given it to her. She was told to wear her best for the ceremony, and after a whole day of being cleansed, both physically and spiritually, there was nothing else for her to do but wait for the signal. 

Peeking around the corner, she couldn't believe how many people were out there! Of course, this was the mating ceremony, and no one from any cave wanted to miss it. Most caves had at least one man or woman being joined. 

The loud drums stopped and hush's fell across the crowd and they waited for the beginning. Madenia could see Zelandonii from her vantage point, and knew in a moment the drums would start again with the flutes, and she would slowly walk out. Somewhere on the other side, she knew Ranec was also waiting for the drums. They hadn't been allowed to see each other all day, and she had to go to Zelandonii's tent to ready herself. 

She almost missed the steady beat when it started, since her mind had been drifting, and quickly hurried forward a few steps. They were to meet in the middle at the same time. 

She faltered again when Ranec came into view. He looked stunning! He was wearing a cream colored outfit with circles and spirals beaded across the front. His arms were bare accenting the dark color of his skin against the lightness and the front of the tunic came to a V shape at the neckline and in front. 

Ranec smiled winningly at Madenia. He could tell she was nervous, and he admitted to himself, breathtakingly stunning. The artist in him recognized the quality and time that had gone into making her outfit, and he wondered who had made it for her. He wanted to examine it on a closer level. 

All thoughts of how beautiful her outfit was left him as his eyes traveled from her decorated tunic, past her breasts along the hollow of her milky white neck, to the luscious red lips that quivered slightly showing her nervousness. 

Her lips compelled him. They seemed to stand out more than before, beckoning him. He realized that she must have crushed some berries, or ochre on them to accentuate them. It certainly had an affect on him! He thought as he tried to readjust he tunic in a more comfortable position. 

When his eyes met hers, she blushed slightly and looked down. They were now standing in front of the Zelandonii and all was quite. 

"Great Doni, Mother of All, we ask that you bless the joining of your children as they leave their mother's hearths and form ones of their own. We ask that you bless all of the Zelandoni as we gather the fruit of your Earth, hunt the animals you've provided for Your children, and honor you." 

"This woman, Madenia, and this man, Ranec, have accepted the responsibility to allow you to use them this evening, for Your will." 

A woman stepped forward, Madenia recognized her as one of the other Zelandonii, and presented Zolena with a plain wooden box. When she opened the lid, Zolena pulled out an old cord. Madenia and Ranec didn't know it, but this cord was made from the hair of every animal the Zelandonii hunted. Horse tail, bison, elk, and many more, woven into a cohesive cord used to bind couples for as long as any of them could remember. 

"Ranec, Madenia, both of you have agreed to stand in for Her, and Her mate. The spiritual bonding of you will allow Her to be among us. Celebrating life with Her Gift of Pleasures will complete the cycle."  
Zelandonii tied the cord around Ranec's right wrist, and Madenia's left one. 

The life forces of Her are around us. It is time. 

Ranec and Madenia walked over to the side, as they had been instructed to earlier. Their part in the ceremony was over, except for later. Madenia blushed when she thought about sharing the Mother's Gift with him. She was nervous. Not only because she still feared men, somewhat, but because she was attracted to him. When it had occurred she wasn't sure, but nevertheless. It was too late now to change her mind. 

Ranec reveled in the feel of her heated skin against his. It was difficult to concentrate on the couples coming together, one by one for the ceremony. All he could think of was later, when he'd finally know what it was like to have her in his furs. It was as if she filled a hunger in him he didn't know existed. 

Zelandonii speaking in a booming voice reminded him how important their role was, and he tried to focus on the ceremony. 

As couples stepped forward to be bound, the Zelandonii spoke. 

"Great Doni, Mother of All, we come to you separate." 

The crowd responded as one: "_The Mother is One."_

"Bind these men and women together, so that they may Honor you and your mate."  
  
_"The Mother is One."_

"Bring children to their hearths."  
  
_"The Mother is Fertile."_

"Bring food to their hearths."  
  
_"The Mother is Plentiful."_

"Oh Great Donii, let us never forget your sacrifices, Great Giver of Life." 

_"The Mother has Multiplied."_

The phrases continued as couples were bound. A sudden hush filled the crowd as Ayla and Jondalar stepped forward. The woman wore a tunic of a kind no one had ever seen. She proudly showed her breasts, and some, getting over their initial shock, wondered if it was appropriate. No one though, could doubt the stunning picture she made. 

Looking at Jondalar, they couldn't contain their excitement. His tunic was also of a foreign cut, but it was completely white! Decorated simply with ermine tales, the simplicity of it made a bolder statement than if it had been intricately detailed. 

Jondalar smiled with all the love he felt at Ayla. Only this morning had she given him this rare gift. He hadn't even known she made it, let alone carried it on their journey all this time. Ironically, it made him realize how their misunderstanding all those years ago that they wintered with the Mamutoi never needed to happen. No, he reminded himself, it was his jealousy, thinking that she was going to make Ranec something with the ermine that caused their divide. Even after all this time, it shamed him to admit how easily the evil spirits had taken hold of him. 

To show his appreciation and love for the tunic and for her, they coupled by the stream most of the morning until they were nagged by Folara, who'd come with Wolf to find them, that it was time to get ready. His mother had made him a matrimonial outfit, but even she insisted that he wear Ayla's once she'd seen it. 

He'd never seen Ayla more beautiful, and felt an overwhelming need to take her in his arms and show her how much he loved and needed her. The color of her tunic matched her hair almost perfectly. She looked like Doni reincarnate and he knew he was very lucky to have her coming towards him, wanting to mate with *him*. They were the last to have their wrists bound together, and he held her hand and squeezed it. 

A silence filled the crowd and Zelandonii perused the new couples seriously. 

"The Mother has smiled upon your mating. She has entrusted you to continue in Her way, bringing forth and nurturing new life. This is a serious responsibility you are given. Men, you must provide for your new mate, and any children she bears. You must honor her as she takes on the Mother's role. Women, it is your duty to be there for your mate. Make sure he has good clothes to wear, not withhold Her Gift of Pleasures out of anger or spite. Take care of his needs so he able to take care of you and your children." 

What the Zelandonii said was a simple reminder. The roles of men and women were ingrained in them from the time there were little. It never hurt to remind them that as easily as the Mother blessed them, the blessings could be withdrawn. 

Ayla scanned the faces around her. Ranec and Madenia were smiling, though she could still see a hint of pain in Ranec's eyes. She wished there were some way she could ease his pain. More than anything, she knew what it was like to be in love with someone she thought she couldn't have. 

Marthona and Dalanar, Willomar, Folara, Echozar and Joplaya stood proudly near the front of the crowd. Tholiza and Wynic looked content as they were held by family. 

The crowd cheered as Zelandonii lit the fire pit beside her, bringing forth a flame taller than anyone there. The couples were offered congratulations and Wolf joined in with a series of barks that turned into a wolf song. 

It didn't take long before the couples, including Ranec and Madenia, made their way towards the temporary tents set up for them so they could be alone on this special night. 

Ayla and Jondalar's tent was on a slight rise away from the crowd of the Summer Meeting. When they reached the tent, Ayla stopped and turned to look at the fires dotting the ground below. 

Sighing, tears came unbidden to her eyes as she thought about everything they'd went through these past few years. The journeys, not having a hearth of her own. The difficult winters. They were finally going to be accepted among Jondalar's people. Her people, she now realized. 

Jondalar wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He knew she was emotional and gave her the space she needed. 

Their travels were over. She and Jondalar were finally mated. Though it wouldn't be easy overcoming the prejudices of some of the people, Ayla knew that in time people would be more accepting of her background, and the Clan in general. A tear dropped from her eye and landed on his hand. He leaned over and kissed another one away before it could fall. 

"What are you thinking?" Jondalar murmured into her ear as he kissed her neck. 

"We're home, Jondalar. We're finally home." She sighed, then melted into his touch. 

~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~ 


End file.
